Sepulcrum floris
by SheySnape
Summary: No eran buenos tiempos para el mundo mágico, pero él juró protegerla de aquella oscuridad de la que él mismo formaba parte...
1. Chapter 1

Todo había cambiado, sin embargo nada parecía llegar a si fin, de hecho, la mayoría pensaba que no lo haría jamás. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que el lado de la luz se empezó a dar cuenta de que el dueño de sus pesadillas, el innombrable Lord Voldemort y todos los mortífagos estaban empezando a recobrar el poder perdido, y que ellos cada vez se debilitaban más.

Una oscuridad hechizante, unos negros nubarrones y una intensa sensación de vacío sumergían al mundo mágico en un trance desconocido, y así lo veían también los miembros de la orden, ni siquiera el positivismo extremo de Albus Dumbledore era capaz de contrarrestar la situación que se viva en esos momentos, los mortífagos no dejaban de secuestrar niños, mujeres y hombres que les fuesen útiles para sus chantajes o para su futura esclavización.

Muchos de ellos eran o habían sido alumnos de Hogwarts, y en ese punto el anciano director no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese dar vueltas en aquella pequeña habitación del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Parte de los Wesley, Sirius, Lupin, el niño que vivió y una Hermione Granger sumergida en la lectura de un libro esperaban por la reflexión en la cocina contigua a la estancia en la que el anciano se encontraba. En cuanto este entró por la puerta de la cocina todos se levantaron en busca de respuestas.

-bien queridos, creo que todos aquí somos conscientes de la gravedad de la situación, muchos magos y brujas están desapareciendo en extrañas circunstancias, y no es necesario indagar mucho para saber quién y quiénes son los responsables, incluso uno de los miembros de esta organización el joven Wesley ha desaparecido-.

Se escucharon los sollozos de una destrozada Molly Wesley, Albus la miró apenado, después prosiguió.

-por esto y por muchas otras razones que conocen he tomado una importante decisión y…- De pronto la puerta se abrió de forma brusca, una figura negra, entraba rápidamente en la estancia, dejando a todos los presentes sin palabras, comentando por lo bajo.

Sí, Severus Snape tomó asiento con un brusco movimiento en una silla apartada del resto hondeando su capa tras él, el anciano director pareció indicarle algo con la mirada y después continuó hablando, pero no todas las miradas de atención eran para él aquella vez, pues a excepción de la del licántropo seguían confundidos mirando a Snape.

-y…bien, como les decía je tomado una decisión que pienso que protegerá a los más vulnerables e importantes de esta misión. Hermione, Harry… me gustaría que prestarais mucha atención a los que os voy a explicar ahora de acuerdo?.

Hermione asintió y Harry simplemente dejó de mandarle una intensa mirada de odio al profesor de pociones y mortífago que lo ignoraba completamente.

-quiero que cada uno de vosotros sea protegido por un miembro de la orden en una casa franca que será decidida y protegida por mí, estaréis cerca de casa, así que no tenéis de que preocuparos, el parte del resto permanecerán aquí vigilando la orden y los otros vendrán conmigo a Hogwarts, no nos queda otra que proteger nuestro hogar, y como les he dicho… no estarán lejos.

Por lo tanto y dada la peligrosidad que conlleva cada uno de los casos, creo que lo más adecuado es que tu Sirius y tu también Remus, os hagáis cargo de Harry en la casa de la colina, ya sabéis su localización-. Ambos hombres asintieron y Harry se levantó para acercarse y abrazar a su padrino y después a Remus.

Hermione miró a Dumbledore interrogante, supuso que la enviaría con la profesora McGonagall.

-y Hermione querida he meditado tu caso con gran determinación, y dado a tu rango de sangre que como bien sabemos Tom y los mortífagos consideran inferior muy equivocadamente…-

Hermione bajó la cabeza al escuchar aquello- he considerado que lo más posible sea que el ataque de los mortífagos este acompañado de una rabia añadida, pues bien recordemos que Riddle no dejará que nadie que no sea él acabe con Harry… y creo que todos coincidimos en que solo hay una persona aquí capaz de evitar ese ataque y si se produjese contrarrestarlo con la suficiente eficiencia-.

A Hermione aquello le empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-Iras con Severus a la pequeña casa abandonada del bosque prohibido, estaréis lo suficientemente cerca de Hogwarts y ocultos por el bosque y los hechizos como para que ella esté segura-. La ceja izquierda del oscuro hombre se alzó en un gesto de sorpresa y molestia.

-si me lo permite señor…- su voz grave, y sedosa hacía notar su habitual e irónica tranquilidad al hablar mezclada con un toque de molestia.

-no creo que eso…

-Severus, ambos sabemos el peligro que corre la muchacha, creo que no hay nada más que objetar, quiero que cada uno marche a su destino en las próximas dos horas.

-Hermione miró a Snape horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, se encontró con dos fríos ojos negro que la miraban fijamente.

-Señorita Granger… suba a recoger sus pertenencias…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese obedecer, sabía que Dumbledore lo hacía por su bien, y que Mcgonagall no tendría ninguna posibilidad de compararse con su profesor de pociones en la tarea de protegerla, pero sabía que no sería fácil, el trato hacia ella jamás había sido bueno por su parte, y por el tono de voz que había usado y la mirada que le dirigió a Dumbledore, pudo deducir que no estaba nada a gusto con la idea.

Simplemente se dirigió a su habitación y metió todas sus cosas en el baúl del colegio, lo redujo y se lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se dio una ducha caliente para deshacerse de la tensión que sentía en todo su cuerpo y tras vestirse bajó las escaleras con bastante tiento y entró en la cocina para despedirse del resto.

Pudo ver que Snape estaba levantado en una esquina hablando con Albus, este la miró y se dirigió hacia ella. Harry también bajó las escaleras en ese momento y se acercó a su padrino y a Lupin quienes lo esperaban.

-bien, no sé cuánto durará esta temporada que tendréis que pasar algo aislados pero todo saldrá bien, iré pasando para ver como estáis cada pocos días, pero deseo que sepáis que estáis en buenas manos.

Hermione miró a Snape quien la miró desafiándola haciendo que ella apartase la mirada, acto seguido se acercó a ella y se plantó en frente mirándola con suficiencia.

-acompáñeme a la habitación de al lado, nos apareceremos directamente en el lugar, eso evitará ninguna clase de peligros.

-si señor…

Lo siguió hasta la habitación en la que Dumbledore había estado planeando aquello horas antes. El hombre le hizo un gesto seco indicándole que se acercase y en un movimiento brusco la pegó contra él y tras una leve sensación de mareo Hermione sintió como sus pies chocaban fuertemente contra un suelo mullido, de hierba húmeda o eso parecía.

Había experimentado un torbellino de sensaciones entre el viaje y un sutil aroma a menta y hierbabuena que seguían inundando sus fosas nasales, entonces encontró la razón. Se había quedado abrazada a su profesor de pociones. Lo soltó de inmediato, no quería que se enfadase, no más de lo que ya lo estaba pero aun estaba mareada.

-es usted una completa inútil señorita Granger… es una simple aparición y ya está cayéndose al suelo… decepcionante…- Hermione lo miró con furia, no le gustaba que se riese así de ella.

-disculpe señor pero creo que es lógico que este cansada- Snape levantó las cejas en un gesto cínico.

-cansada?- imitó su tono de voz burlándose de ella claramente- cansada?, si se ha cansado con esto no me quiero imaginar lo que se dejará hacer por los mortífagos como ataquen.

-no creo que eso sea problema si sigo viva teniendo a uno al lado…- fue un simple susurro pero Hermione no pudo evitar desviar la mirada nerviosa y algo arrepentida por lo que había dicho, Snape simplemente la miró con rabia y desvió la mirada con algo de tristeza. Sí, se había pasado pero se lo merecía ¿siempre tenía que ser tan cretino?

-acompáñeme dentro…- Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir al hombre que caminaba bastante rápido.

La casa no era nada del otro mundo, era vieja y estaba rodeada de vegetación y arboles algo intimidantes, como los que había en el bosque prohibido, sus ramas hacía escandalosas y tenebrosas figuras en contraste con la poca luz que quedaba a esas horas. Tenía dos pisos, abajo se encontraba una pequeña cocina y un salón amplio, todo en tonos sobrios y maderas oscuras. "Muy Snape" pensó la castaña.

-Bien arriba hay cuatro habitaciones, elija la que le guste más, yo estaré en la primera a la izquierda, creo que no es necesario decirle que no la quiero ver entrar ni salir de la casa sin consultármelo y por supuesto sin mí, e intente comportarse para que esto se haga lo más llevadero posible, incluso preferiría que se quedase el máximo tiempo posible en su habitación-.

¿Cómo se atrevía aducirle eso? ¿Que se comportase ella? ¡Si era él quien no dejaba de ser un autentico idiota y de tratarla como a una basura!

Se limitó a asentir, pero Snape añadió algo antes de que ella subiese las escaleras.

-supongo que el señor oscuro sospechará que está usted conmigo, pensaré en algo, pero si estos días algún mortífago viene en mi ausencia no ábrala puerta, yo daré una explicación convincente. Y no quiero que interrumpa mientras me reúna con nadie-.

¿Pero qué era eso, una prisión?

-casi lo olvido, Winky vendrá de vez en cuando a atenderla en sus necesidades…-

Y sin más miramientos salió por la puerta y la hechizó sin dar ninguna explicación a la castaña de cuándo volvería o a donde iba.

Hermione subió las escaleras, eligió la habitación contigua a la de Snape, no era la más espaciosa, pero a pesar de negárselo todo aquello la tenía bastante asustada y tener a su profesor de pociones en la habitación de al lado era un punto a favor. ¡Qué demonios! ¿No se suponía que eso era una falta de respeto a su intimidad como mujer? Él era un hombre, y aquella casa no era lo suficientemente grande como para evitar algún encontronazo mañanero. De todas formas sospechaba que Snape no estaría mucho en casa.

Ordenó sus cosas y bajó a explorar un poco la casa había algunas estanterías con libros en el salón, un sofá oscuro bastante ancho y una mesa amplia de madera vieja.

Decidió que lo mejor sería esperaren su habitación pero tenía hambre así que decidió cocinar algo para la cena. A lo mejor le cambiaría un poco el humor a ese hombre.

Aun así, al entrar en la cocina se llevó una muy grata sorpresa.

-Winky! Cuando has llegado?- la elfina de grandes ojos violeta la miró sonriente.

-Winky siente no haber avisado a la señorita Hermione, Winky esta aquí para servirle en lo que necesite hasta que el señor profesor Snape regrese de un asunto.

-tenía pensado cocinar algo de cenar.- la elfina la miró con gravedad.

-Winky lo hará Señorita Hermione, Winky está aquí para ayudar…

-me permitirías ayudarte un poco?, verás me harías un gran favor, no tengo mucho que hacer aquí y estoy terriblemente aburrida.- la elfina pareció meditar la propuesta.

-si será un favor hacia la señorita Winky estará encantada de ser ayudada por la señorita-

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, y apareció los ingredientes que necesitaban.

-que desea preparar la señorita?- Hermione se quedó pensativa. Probaría la seguramente inexistente amabilidad de Snape.

-Winky, sabes si el profesor Snape tiene alguna debilidad? O le gusta alguna comida en especial?- Winky se quedó pensativa.

-Winky no sabe… Winky puede aparecerse un momento en las cocinas del castillo y preguntar a Dobby, si la señorita Hermione le da permiso.

-claro que sí Winky, te lo agradeceré mucho, yo iré organizando esto un poco.-

La elfina sonrió y con un chasquido de sus largos y finos dedos desapareció.

Hermione organizó un poco el material de cocina que había allí, no era mucho, lo suficiente para cocinar algo decente.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Lobalunallena:** La continuaré encantada, es una locura que he estado pensando durante un largo tiempo, sinceramente te agradezco la lectura y el apoyo que esta significa para mi._

_Un beso y espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste por supuesto=)_

**_QueenSlytherin: _**_Aquí la tienes, muchas gracias por el review! espero que sigas leyendo ^^._

_**Daniela:** Es increible que vuelva a tener tu apoyo y atención en este fic también! de verdad me encanta que le estés leyendo de nuevo y te agradezco tu review, espero que sigas leyendo y que la disfrutes. Yo aviso de que en este fic dejare que se me vaya un poco más la cabeza :3_

_besos_


	3. Chapter 3

Winky no tardó mucho en regresar, volvía con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, por lo que a Hermione dedujo que había encontrado una buena respuesta. Esta también le sonrió preguntó.

-y bien Winky?- la elfina la miró emocionada.

-Winky tiene la respuesta para la señorita Hermione, Winky a preguntado a Dobby, él dice que la mayoría de maestros acostumbran a pedir platos de carne, Dobby dijo a Winky que el señor profesor Snape abusa bastante de la salsa picante señorita Hermione.

Eso sin duda hizo reír a la castaña, no se imaginaba a su profesor comiendo ese tipo de cosas, la elfina prosiguió.

-Winky puede hacer aparecer los ingredientes que la señorita Hermione necesite si la señorita Hermione le dice que desea hacer, después Winky ayudará.

-Recuerdo un plato que mi madre me solía hacer antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, no recuerdo el nombre, pero estoy segura de que le encantará- Winky la miró esperando ordenes.

-Era una especie de ternera estofada con salsa picante y verduras cubiertas con queso fundido. Recuerdo que era delicioso…- La elfina dio un chasquido y toda la mesa se llenó de ingredientes.

-manos a la obra entonces!

Ambas estuvieron cocinando durante un par de horas, hasta que todo estuvo preparado. Winky no tardó en despedirse de la joven y marcharse al castillo y a Hermione no le quedaba nada más que esperar a que Snape regresara, eso no tardó mucho en ocurrir, mientras la castaña se encontraba sumergida en un libro que había encontrado en una de las estantería del salón, pudo escuchar claramente como sonaba la puesta de la entrada y los pasos del hombre hasta pararse detrás del sofá en el que ella estaba sentada. Se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

-Ho…hola… no le había visto…

-estupidez gryffindor supongo…- otra vez, siempre tenía que hacer eso?

-he… he hecho algo de cenar, solo… lo digo por si tenía hambre… o…- el gesto sarcástico de Snape se suavizó un poco, sí, la verdad es que no había comido nada en todo el día y tenía hambre, al menos se permitiría sacar un rato para comer algo. Después de todo, bastante mal rato se había llevado con la explicación que le había dado a Voldemort sobre el supuesto "secuestro y "esclavización" de Granger. La reunión no había sido nada fácil.

_-Valla Severus, cada día apareces más rápido cuando te llamo… eres un buen siervo sin duda…-_

_No soportaba que aquella voz siseante lo llamase de aquella forma, como a un objeto útil de su propiedad._

_-sí, pensé que debía…_

_-silencio!- lo calló aquella voz escalofriante._

_-verás Severus, quiero una explicación razonable sobre porque te has quedado con la amiguita de Potter sin comentármelo antes… y más te vale que me convenza…- el cerebro de Snape trabajaba a mil por hora, una idea golpeo su mente pero no podía decir eso! Qué clase de hombre era!, no podía más el Lord esperaba una respuesta y él estaba ahí callado como un imbécil. Bien se daría más asco después de decir aquello._

_-mi señor… yo no acostumbro a hablar de estas cosas…_

_-explícate!_

_-hace unos meses en una de las reuniones usted dijo que, podríamos… esclavizar… y por lo tanto… cubrir… ciertas necesidades con las… mujeres.- la cara de Voldemort cambió entonces. ¿Acaso la sonrisa que tenía era de perversión insana?_

_-valla Severus… podrías habérmelo dicho antes- rió- después de los servicios que me has prestado creo que mereces disfrutarla, he de admitir que no tienes mal gusto es una bella joven… -su cara volvió a cambiar_

_-puedes marcharte, pero no cometas ninguna estupidez… Enviaré a Lucius y a Greyback en unos días, ya que Dumbledore se empeña tanto en que nos sepamos donde está tu pequeña guarida tu mismo los harás aparecer allí cuando yo te dé el aviso… quiero estar bien informado…_

_-si mi señor…- y con una reverencia Snape desapareció algo atormentado apareciendo en la puerta de la pequeña casa._

Snape salió de sus propios pensamientos

-no… no tendría que haberse molestado Señorita Granger…- ella sonrió.

-es ternera con salsa picante, verduras y queso, espero que le guste…- Severus levantó una ceja. ¿Cómo demonios había acertado esa muchacha de aquella forma?¿y por que olía tan condenadamente bien?

Siguió a la castaña hasta la cocina, y dejó que ella pusiera los platos y el resto de la mesa. Una vez servido se sentó y ella lo hizo en frente, definitivamente aquella situación era incomoda.

Miró su plato, Merlín… tenía hambre, y seguía sin entender como había sabido que le encantaba la carne así, sabelotodo para todo y con todo… pensó.

-solo espero que cocine mejor de lo que se aparece Granger…- sí, después de lo que le había gustado aquel detalle necesitaba desquitar ese agradecimiento soltando algo así.

-siempre tan agradable profesor…- él hizo una mueca y metió un trozo de carne en su boca, la iba a matar… aquella condenada mujer _¿mujer?_ También sabía cocinar, y muy bien encima, vio que la joven lo miraba interrogante. Suspiró.

-si señorita Granger… está aceptable…- ¿aceptable? Sí, eso de la amabilidad no iba con aquel hombre. Ambos comieron en silencio y Hermione observó que Snape echaba algo más de salsa picante a la carne cada poco tiempo, Winky y Dobby iban a tener razón, eso le hizo gracia y sin querer dejó salir una pequeña risilla de sus labios. Él dejó de masticar al instante.

-se puede saber que le hace tanta gracia señorita Granger?- Hermione intentó aguantar la risa.

-le hará daño señor…- otra risita.

-como?

-nada profesor Snape… nada- Severus la asesinó con la mirada y siguió comiendo al terminar fue él quien se levantó a recoger la mesa y preparó un par de tazas de té.

Antes de irse a su habitación se giró para decirle algo a la castaña.

-vallase pronto a dormir, estos días tendrá que estar más que despierta señorita Granger… y… gracias-. Se dio la vuelta pero volvió a escuchar a la castaña reir.

-se puede saber que pasa ahora?- empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-la próxima vez dejaré la carne de lado y le preparare un caldero lleno de salsa si lo desea- no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada Snape levantó una ceja molesto.

-no juegue con fuego Granger…- la amenazó, pero ella seguía sonriente, la verdad era que le había ilusionado que le agradeciese y el hecho de haber acertado.

-no… no era eso señor…- se acercó a él y sin que se lo esperase quitó un pequeño resto de salsa de la comisura de su labio con su pulgar, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocarán así. Bueno, a que lo tocaran en general

-la salsa… bu…buenas noches- dijo ella avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-buenas noches Granger…- y sin decir más subió las escaleras aun sorprendido, ¿a que había venido eso?

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Lobalunallena: **He aquí tu respuesta! espero que sigas leyendo, un beso muuuy grade y gracias por estar ahí!=)_

_**QueenSlytherin:** Sigo!=), espero que te guste. Besos._

_**MamaShmi: **Erees túu! gracias por estar ahí una vez más!, espero que esta historia te esté agradando! ojalá la sigas:) un beso!_

_**PatybenededMalfoy: **Bienvenida de nuevo!, gracias por tu review y por estar aquí otra vez! espero que te guste el fic! _

_**SailorMercurioNeptune: **Hola una vez más! espero que disfrutes mucho de la historia. Un besito!_

_**AlexzaSnape: **Gracias por leer aqui tienes uno más^^._


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione no tardó en subir a su habitación también, la verdad era que habían sido un montón de sucesos en un solo día y estaba agotada, se metió en la cama aun con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y pensó si aquello le habría molestado a Snape. Después recordó que el hombre se encontraba en la habitación contigua y antes de ponerse más nerviosa se durmió plácidamente, Snape tendría razón al final. Aquello sería bastante duro.

Severus se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el brazo, mierda!, el señor tenebroso lo llamaba y tenía que hacer aparecer a Lucius y al perro sarnoso en la casa. Al menos agradeció que Granger no anduviera por la casa a esas horas. Una serie de voces la despertaron a la mañana siguiente, algo desconcertada se levantó de la cama y de pronto recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior y donde se encontraba. Bajó un par de escaleras para poder escuchar mejor y ver la escena que había en el salón, de pronto la sangre de todo el cuerpo se le heló el ver a aquel rubio platinado que tan bien conocía y a uno de los mortífagos y hombres lobo más escalofriantes del mundo mágico en el salón. Simplemente se limitó a escuchar.

-Bueno, Severus si quieres que te diga la verdad no se qué demonios quieres el Lord que hagamos aquí…

-cállate!- gruñó el licántropo.

-no importa que sea Snape, Malfoy… el Lord nos dijo que viniésemos a verificar que tiene a la amiga de Harry Potter y a averiguar que pretende, sospecha algo…

-ooh… perro sarnoso, de verdad crees que le voy a dar explicaciones a un chucho asqueroso?- Greyback gruño rabioso y dio un paso adelante encarando al oscuro mago.

-parad de una maldita vez…- Lucius intentó pararlos.

-bien… para empezar, Granger está arriba. ¿quieres saber la condiciones? Deja de lamerte las pulgas y escucha.

No puede salir de la habitación sin mi consentimiento, y eso es todo, yo decidí quedarme con ella por…

-Voldemort nos ha… explicado que estás utilizando a esa pequeña zorra… ya sabes para…

-el perro no puede dejar de ladras Lucius? Recuérdame que la próxima vez te avise de traerle el bozal…- Volvieron a mirarse con odio, un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Snape al escuchar otra vez su propia escusa, como se le había ocurrido decir eso?

Hermione por su parte no acababa de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, una especie de sentimiento de furia y a la vez de extrañeza comenzó a invadirla. Severus Snape le había dicho a Voldemort que se estaba aprovechando de ella? Es que su lúcida mente no había tenido ninguna otra idea?, simplemente se limitó a seguir escuchando aun sin saber si agradecérselo o odiarlo entonces sí, de por vida.

-bueno Severus, solo veníamos a eso, espero que no hagas ninguna tontería con esa sangre sucia, la verdad es que debe ser excitante hacerla su…

-fuera, ya…- la voz de Snape parecía tranquila pero un extraño torbellino estaba desgarrándolo por dentro. Una sensación de confusión y arrepentimiento por no haber sido más inteligente.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Hermione bajó las escaleras como si nada pero decidió no mirar a su profesor a la cara.

-buenos días señorita Granger… - ella lo miró con desprecio.

_Vale que me odie pero me mira como si le hubiese hecho algo…_

_-_seguro que son mejores para usted señor…- La ceja de Snape se levantó amenazadora.

-le aconsejo que controle su vocabulario señorita Granger… de lo contrario…

-de lo contrario qué? Me utilizará de alguna forma inadecuada?- la respiración de Snape dejó de funcionar adecuadamente. Le había escuchado hablar con Lucius y Grayback.

-puedo explicarle eso, pensaba hacerlo ayer pero..

-no tiene…- comenzó a subir el tono de voz- no tiene ningún derecho a utilizarme de esa forma!- Severus comenzó a enfadarse también.

-vamos a ver niña estúpida le he salvado la vida, si no hubiese dicho aquello cuando el Lord me preguntó la habría matado él mismo así que deje de…-

De pronto un crujido sonó dentro de la estancia y Severus pudo distinguir a Lucius abriendo la puerta, después miró al sofá y vio el bastón con cabeza de serpiente del aristócrata. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a la castaña y antes de que la puerta se abriese de par en par rodeó sus caderas con las dos manos y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello con brusquedad.

-aah… que…- Lucius se quedó de piedra.

-valla si que tenías ganas de que nos fuésemos… solo venía a por el bastón… creo que no hace falta que te desee buena mañana. Nos vemos Severus…- y sin más salió por donde había entrado.

-la castaña estaba sin habla… un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral aun, acababa Severus Snape de hacer eso?

-le ruego que… le ruego que me disculpe, pero creo que era…- ella no supo que decir. Simplemente asintió.

-no es nada… le… le agradezco que… entiendo que lo dijo por mi bien, no… no para nada no estaba previsto que el señor Malfoy…- hizo una pausa, Snape miraba al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo- creo que iré a leer un rato.

-y sin más subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de la habitación.- sabía que él lo había hecho por su bien porque Snape no se expondría así jamás. Pero a la vez le quedaba algo de enfado por no habérselo dicho el día anterior.

Al final simplemente decidió ignorarlo y un par de horas más tarde salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón. Snape seguía allí, en silencio y con un libro abierto entre sus manos. Al principio no levantó la vista sin embargo lo hizo cuando ella se paró delante suyo.

-profesor…

-Granger… no ve que estoy ocupado? No tengo tiempo para sus niñerías…

-señor solo quería preguntarle si será así todos los días, la verdad… es que no hay mucho que hacer y me aburro…-

Snape la miró de una forma extraña cuando ella se dejó caer sentada en el otro lado del sofá soltando un bufido de frustración.

-podría ayudarme a preparar algo de antídoto contra venenos para la enfermería pero el resto de los días lo tendrá que sobrellevar con su sabelotodismo y los libros…-

Hermione lo miró con rabia pero después decidió ignorarlo.

-me encanará ayudarlo podríamos empezar ahora? yo…- Snape cerró el libro de pronto. Se levantó y le indicó que le siguiera hasta la cocina, una vez allí y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un caldero y el resto de los ingredientes encima de la mesa. Hermione sonrió para sí misma, por fin algo que hacer…

-Creo que ya sabe cómo se hace comience usted misma si es que tanto se aburre…- Se dirigió a la entrada y salió de allí, volvió a los pocos segundos sin su amplia capa negra, Hermione se quedó extrañada pocas veces le había visto solo con la casaca negra. Snape cerró todas las persianas de la estancia e hizo aparecer y encenderse una cuantas velas que flotaban alrededor de la mesa. Después de todo, ese era el ambiente que le gustaba a Snape y en el que le gustaba trabajar…

Al poco tiempo de comenzar a utilizar el fuego Hermione comenzó a sentir un calor sofocante, Snape se estaba limitando a mirar por encima de su hombro y a su lado cuando de pronto la castaña soltó tres botones de su camisa, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que se olvidó de que el oscuro mago estaba delante.

Al principio Severus no se percató de lo que la castaña estaba dejando ver más de lo normal hasta que ella habló.

-profesor… no estoy segura de en qué sentido debo removerla ahora, acabo de añadir las escamas de víbora pero no lo indicaba con exactitud. Snape se colocó detrás de ella y miró el color y la textura de la poción después agarró el cucharón por encima de la mano de la castaña y le dio cinco lentas vueltas en el sentido contrario a las agujas de un reloj. En el proceso y al ser más alto su vista bajó un poco más de lo debido solo para hacer que su cuerpo volviese a temblar podía ver el comienzo de sus pechos llenos encarcelados en un brasier negro del que se apreciaba un trozo, se veía hermosa a la luz de las velas, en aquella oscuridad que a él siempre le agradaba… En qué momento se había desarrollado así era joven para no darse cuenta él? _Ya basta Severus esto es absolutamente ridículo… _se dijo.

-creo que lo más adecuado será que continúe usted, es… es muy tarde y subiré arriba ya.-

Hermione asintió confusa, vio como una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Snape y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se llevó las manos al cuello para desabrochar el primer botón fue entonces cuando Hermione se fijó en el estado de su camisa.

¿Había estado así delante de su profesor de pociones?

Terminó la poción y subió a su habitación consternada, porque había reaccionado Snape de forma tan nerviosa?, sería por lo de la camisa?.

Se metió en la cama pero a la media hora aun seguía sin dejar de darle vueltas. Se llevaba una de sus manos al cuello cada poco tiempo, aun podía sentir el cálido aliento y los labios de Snape rozando su cuello. Se sentía extraña… decidió que lo mejor sería ir a por un buen libro.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** La verdad es que Sev siempre encuentra la forma de salir de esas situaciones^^ siii, a mi me encanta ese plato y a Severus me lo imagino más de carne que de pescado... no se, viva la imaginación! un beso, sigue leyendo=)_

_**MamaShmi:** No se cuando llegará el día en el que entienda como me lees la mente, yo lo pensé así, sí, pero me pareció muy precipitado, además quien sabe lo que pasara con estos dos eeh?_

_un beso! sigue leyendo^^._

_**QueenSlytherin**: Espero que te siga enganchando! no sabes cuanto te agradezco tus reviews y tus ganas de leer un beso=)!_

_**JisiSnape:** Bienvenida! me alegro de que te gustara, espero que sigas leyendo! un beso muy fuerte^^._

_**AlexzaSnape:** Es bastante extraño sí... XD pero bueno, muchas gracias! ojalá te sigan gustando :3._


	5. Chapter 5

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo, ya no se escuchaba nada cuando pasó por la habitación de su profesor de pociones. Sin saber de dónde habían venido ni el porqué, algo le decía que debía entrar a preguntar el por qué de su reacción estaba segura de que no recibiría ninguna clase de respuesta.

Se quedó parada delante de la puerta mirando a la manilla con inseguridad y poco a poco la fue girando hasta abrirla un poco, no vio nadie dentro, si no fuese por unos cuantos rayos de luz lunar la habitación estaría completamente a oscuras.

Se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener todo aquello pero abrió la puerta completamente quedándose sorprendida al ver a su profesor al parecer profundamente dormido boca arriba y con el torso descubierto, no pudo ver más por que la sabana lo tapaba hasta la cintura, impulsada por la curiosidad se acercó a la cama, sabía que seguramente tendría el sueño ligero, por lo que intentó no hacer demasiado ruido, era extraño verlo así, sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas pero se movía nervioso.

Hermione notó como el hombre comenzaba a susurrar algo al parecer en sueños, y unos suaves suspiros salían de su boca, se acercó más para poder apreciar algo de lo que decía, en ese momento los susurros de la voz grave de Snape la dejaron impresionada.

-tan…hermosa…-Hermione se acercó más ¿acaso no estaría…? No, Snape era un hombre frío jamás se había planteado que…

-tan inteligente… tan delicada…- al final quedó sentada al borde de la cama esperando escuchar más.

-mmh… - una de las manos del hombre bajó por su propio pecho hasta posarse sobre su estómago encima de una de las cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo pálido.

-mh…Granger…- en ese momento la sangre dejó de extenderse por el cuerpo de Hermione, ¿Severus Snape estaba soñando con ella? Un momento, Severus Snape estaba fan… no, El era un hombre serio, frio, calculador él era… Su vista se desplazó por accidente por debajo de su cintura, aquella fina sábana no le hacía justicia a nadie, sus ojos se abrieron como platos …enorme.

Fue más grande aun la tensión que sintió cuando la mano parada en su estómago bajó hasta donde la decencia perdía su significado aun por encima de la sábana, Hermione no podía moverse, solo contemplar la escena y escuchar la suave melodía que eran los ligeros suspiros de Snape, únicamente despertó del trance para darse cuenta de que estaba ocurriéndole algo a su cuerpo, y la humedad y el caliente cosquilleo que sentía entre sus piernas no le decían lo contrario. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la cara del pocionista y dejó un suave beso en aquellos finos labios para después salir de allí y apoyarse contra la pared.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, algo había rozado apenas sus labios, se sentía sobresaltado, y mojado a la vez, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de donde estaba su mano, y las imágenes de aquel sueño volvieron a su cabeza. Eso definitivamente no le podía haber pasado a él… _Granger_.

Corrió al baño y decidió que lo mejor sería arreglar aquello con una buena ducha de agua fría, no sabía cómo mirarla a los ojos a la mañana siguiente. _Seré depravado… _después de todo él era un hombre, pero hacía tantos años que no sentía eso, que creyó haber perdido la necesidad de ello… _Granger. _Y aquella sensación, se sentía como un beso, pero quizá también era parte del sueño, debía serlo, y él necesitaba dormir más.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**QueenSlytherin:** Sev siempre tan rápido y eficaz si... XD, gracias por las felicitaciones espero que te guste este también un beso!_

_**SakuraTachi:** Yo siempre digo que Severus es más sexy, pero sólo en el mundo mágico, no hay nada en el mundo muggle como echarse un buen amante inglés, por que no Alan^^_

_un beso! sigue leyendo=)._

_**SailorMercurioNeptune**: Me alegro de que te gustasen los dos! las cosas se empiezan a poner calientes literalmente!_

_**Alexza Snape:** Ahora se pondrá mejor... un beso!=)_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Ya sabes que Lucius siempre hace que las cosas vallan bien, siempre esta metiendo esa chispa que hace falta para que las cosas más inesperadas surjan... por que será XD _

_un beso!=)_


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con una sensación desconocida en el cuerpo, había dormido apenas dos horas después de lo de la noche anterior y decidió salir al baño del pasillo a darse una buena ducha para despejarse y quitarse aquel terrible cansancio que sentía por falta de sueño. Se metió en el baño y tras desnudarse dejó que el agua recorriese su cuerpo, sin saber cómo, las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a recorrer su mente, los gemidos de aquella voz masculina, misteriosa, a veces escalofriante y grave, la reacción de su propio cuerpo… su mano comenzó a viajar por su vientre hasta rozar su intimidad lentamente, su cabeza ya estaba divagando sobre el sueño de su profesor de pociones, y su imaginación empezó a jugarle una maña pasada cuando uno de sus dedos se hundió entre sus pliegues húmedos mientras el agua golpeaba su cuerpo.

Suaves gemidos no tardaron en comenzar a salir de su boca haciendo que su mano aumentase la presión y la velocidad.

Severus se levantó de la cama dolorido, no había dormido mucho y simplemente una ducha de agua fría a media noche no era algo muy agradable de experimentar, salió al pasillo para bajar a hacer el desayuno. No pensaba pedirle perdón de nuevo a Ganger por lo de la mañana anterior en el salón. Pero al menos lo haría de otra forma menos directa. Aun así, al pasar por el pasillo escucho que alguien lloraba en el baño, al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que aquellos gemidos no eran lloros sino gemidos, el corazón se le paró, se pegó completamente a la puerta, y reconoció la voz femenina al instante.

-mmh…por Merlín…

No podía ser, jamás se la había imaginado haciendo eso, y eso que esos últimos días se la imaginaba mucho. Esto no puede ser… mierda! Seguro que está pensando en el imbécil de zanahorio… menos mal que está desaparecido, un momento, y a mí que me importa esto? Decidió bajar abajo a hacer el desayuno.

Llevaba un rato cocinando con ayuda de algo de magia cuando otro problema le llamó la atención, parecía que los gemidos de cierta castaña habían despertado algo más en él que incomodidad y daba la casualidad de que agradeció más que en toda su vida la existencia de las capas.

Dejó el desayuno en la mesa y volvió a subir de nuevo las escaleras para soltarle alguna frase que hiciese que aquello se le pasase y avisarle la forma tan especial en la que solo él sabía decir las cosas de que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Se paró delante de la puerta y comprobó que ya no se escuchaba nada.

Abrió la puerta y se fijó en que parecía no haber nadie dentro, con un ligero toque de la varita apagó la luz y se dispuso a darse la vuelta y salir cuando se quedó paralizado, sintió unos pasos en el baño y una voz femenina que conocía bien.

-Maldita luz, ya está otra vez… si ya decía yo que esta casa se iba a acabar cayendo…- A Snape le hizo gracia verla hablando sola, bueno, en realidad no veía mucho pero estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía distinguir por donde se movía la joven.

-Mierda…- Una idea malévola pasó por la mente de Severus, y antes de que la joven llegase a la luz la puerta se cerró del todo dejándola completamente a oscuras en aquel baño.

-pero qué demonios… lo único que me faltaba era que también hubiesen fantasmas en esta maldita casa…- De pronto sintió como dos brazos la agarraban y rodeaban por detrás. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que Snape pudiese escucharla, pensó que los mortífagos habían descubierto la casa y estaban atacando. En lo de los mortifagos no estaba demasiado equivocada.

-Ssh… no es necesario montar todo este estruendo… Granger…- esa voz… su cuerpo se relajó de pronto, valla susto se había llevado… aunque algo le decía que debía seguir asustada.- solo venía a decirle que el desayuno está listo…- una mano pasó por su vientre tapado únicamente con una toalla.

-y… también a decirle que no me parece nada adecuado ni digno de una Gryffindor que se dedique a ese tipo de cosas en una ducha ajena…- Hermione se sobresaltó- la había escuchado?, pero como se atrevía a decir eso? Si él…

Se cargó de toda la valentía que tenía dentro -veo que…- se dio la vuelta para encararlo a pesar de que no lo veía-… las cosas cambian mucho para usted de la noche a la mañana… ayer no parecía tan disgustado con ese tipo de actividades- Severus se quedó sin habla había sido ella quien… oh no… Merlín seguro que habría visto que… mierda, solo esperaba no haber dicho nada dormido, ya lo que le faltaba.

-y profesor…- paso un dedo por la línea que formaban los botones de su túnica desde su cuello hasta donde la larga fila terminaba.

-…esos sueños tampoco son nada adecuados en un Slytherin como usted… quién lo diría mmh?- Y sin decir más salió del baño y cerró la puerta dejando a un Snape completamente paralizado, en todos los sentidos …_Granger._

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**_QueenSlytherin: _**_me gusta dejaros con ganas de más soy así de mala jeje... no, tenía un examen de química y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero ahora sí. A disfrutar._

_**MamaShmi:** Te ruego que dejes de practicar legeremancia conmigo... XD, mmh no se no se... todo se verá durante la historia... las cosas podrían darse de muchas formas..._

_besos!_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** lo es... lo es... y esto no es nada... besos!^^_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Aquí lo tienes!, lo seee... intentare hacerlos más largos es que no tuve mucho tiempo pero quería subiros algo :3_

_**SailorMercuriNeptune:** E aquí la respuesta... a media, espero que te guste este cap! beso!_

_**ashannette**: Me alegro de que te guste, intento actualizar a diario pero hay días en los que por una cosa o por otra tengo que hacerlo cada dos días^^, espero que sigas leyendo. Un besito!=)_


	7. Chapter 7

Severus se quedó sentado en el baño sin poder articular palabra alguna no podía soportar aquello, porque tenía que ponerlo así? Y en quién demonios estaba pensando ella? Eso lo enfadaba y no sabía por qué.

Salió del baño y bajó las escaleras intentando auto controlarse, a pesar de ello un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas pálidas por lo que se le notaba aun más. Vio que Granger estaba sentada en la mesa, al parecer esperándolo para empezar a desayunar.

Se limitó a sentarse enfrente y comenzar a untar algo de mermelada en una tostada intentando no mirarla a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo pero cuando él dejó de untar para dejar que sus ojos negros viajasen hasta ella se encontró con dos orbes color miel que lo miraban avergonzados.

-yo… - Severus intentó hablar.

- siento lo que pudo presenciar anoche Granger… no se de todas formas que demonios hacía en mi habitación…-.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-es igual…- ella quitó la mirada para volver a posarla sobre la taza de café que tenía delante, y el desayuno continuó en un completo silencio hasta que Snape se levantó y salió de allí y se paró delante de ella.

-Voy a atender unos asuntos, volveré en un par de horas, creo que ya sabe que no sebe moverse ni abrir a nadie mientras no estoy aquí.

-si profesor...- Entonces Snape desapareció por la puerta y Hermione recogió la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, la mañana había comenzado de una forma realmente intensa.

Necesitaba relajarse así que cogió uno de los libros que había en la habitación y comenzó a leerlo, así durante una larga hora que le parecieron segundos.

De pronto una idea chocó en su mente. Música!, recordó que en casa de sus padres había dejado un reproductor de música muggle. Con un simple hechizo que McGonagall le había enseñado el año anterior lo hizo aparecerse delante de ella encima de la mesilla del salón.

A ella siempre le había encantado bailar y no cantaba nada mal. Recordó una canción que solía recordarle que su verdadero hogar, Hogwarts la estaba esperando para cuando vinieran tiempos mejores. Simplemente posó su varita un segundo sobre el aparato recordó la canción. El aparato comenzó a sonar de inmediato, reproduciendo en toda la casa una suave melodía que hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, comenzó a bailar sola, dando suaves vueltas al ritmo de la música, aquello le recordaba y le traía a la cabeza cosas que echaba tanto de menos… y cosas que ahora mismo estaba ocurriendo en su interior aunque no quisiera hacerse a la idea.

De pronto sintió que la puerta se abría, sabía que era Snape pero no hizo caso, no quería que nada interrumpiese aquel momento que se estaba permitiendo. Severus cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando la escena, aquella música le gustaba, en eso había acertado, pero se le veía tan feliz y tan metida en sus pensamientos y a la vez podía notar que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por haber estado llorando o querer hacerlo. No se acercó a ella y simplemente se le quedó mirando hasta que ella lo vio, no pareció importarle mucho.

-ah… profesor… buenas tardes…

-buenas tardes Granger veo que al menos y a pesar de utilizar elementos muggles ha sabido pasar el tiempo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-si… escuchaba… bueno, esa canción simplemente me recuerda a Hogwarts… a como era todo antes…- que hacía hablando con él de eso? Seguro que ni siquiera le importaba que hubiera estado haciendo.

Él no dijo absolutamente nada y simplemente se limitó a acercarse un poco hasta el sofá a un par de metros de la castaña. Ella se le quedó mirando, no sabía que decir. Pero como siempre hacía una verdadera locura no tardó demasiado en pasar por su cabeza.

-profesor Snape…- él la miró interrogante.

-si Granger?- la joven dudó un segundo.

Ella se limitó a sacar la varita y a volver a tocar el reproductor con ella, la canción volvió a comenzar desde el principio.

-me preguntaba si… le…- Severus se tensó.

-si le gustaría… bailar conmigo solo esta canción… por favor…- El cuerpo de Severus se puso rígido, pero que hacia esa mujer? Aun así, y sin saber la razón se acercó a ella, quien puso una de sus manos en su hombro y otra en su cintura algo más alta que la suya la mano le había temblado antes de hacerlo. El hizo lo mismo y con cautela posó su otra mano en la fina cintura de ella, Hermione comenzó a moverse lentamente llevando el cuerpo de Snape con ella, al ritmo de la música. Podía sentir como una lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas rodando como una húmeda caricia, no era de tristeza realmente, sino de una mezcla de miedo y nuevas sensaciones, era simplemente demasiado para asimilarlo en un segundo, y además se sentía tan protegida así, tan a salvo…

Enterró su rostro algo mojado entre el cuello y el hombro de su profesor haciendo que este se estremeciese.

Severus fue quien llevó el ritmo suave y tranquilizador de la música hasta que sintió un cálido aliento en el cuello y casi tan seguido como para pensar que era parte de su imaginación un suave beso o un roce, no sabía que era.

-no juegue…Granger…- siguieron moviéndose y esa ves la castaña desenterró el rostro de su cuello para mirarlo, parecía realmente enfrascado en sus ojos miel. De pronto sintió como la mano de su profesor bajaba unos centímetros de su cintura sin llegar a nada y después volvía a subir por su espalda hasta trazar de nuevo un camino a su cintura.

-no sea hipócrita… Snape…-

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como Snape se inclinaba lentamente y rozaba sus labios con suavidad para después posarlos sobre los suyos, con torpeza, con miedo.

* * *

**Hola!,**

_La canción que pone Hermione en el reproductor es una de mis canciones favoritas del compositor **"Adrian Von Ziegler" **llamada **"Midnight Dancers" **,un compositor de música gótica romántica realmente preciosa, quiero mencionar también que este fic fue inspirado en gran parte por su música y por una de sus canciones que comparte el nombre "Sepulcrum Floris". Me encantaría que la escuchaseis (la de Midnight Dancers) para ubicar mejor la preciosa situación entre estos dos^^:_

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**JisiSnape:** Aquí lo tienes! espero que te guste un beso!=)_

_**MamaShmi**: las cosas se empiezan a poner realmente interesantes... no se si realmente la tensión ira a menos... quien sabe...jejeje besos!_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Cazador cazado, eso le pasa a Severus por no acordarse de que esta tratando con su sabelotodo... XD Besos!_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Aqui tienes el siguiente! espero que te guste! un beso!=)_

_**QueenSlytherin**: Sí se que soy mala... peeeero no os quejareis eeh... aquí tenéis algo un poco más interesante. Y no, por desgracia no es Sev... pero tampoco esta nada mal el hombre... (soy una depravada.. XD) ni comparación un beso!_


	8. Chapter 8

Severus se separó lentamente deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros con los ojos fijos en los suaves y carnosos labios de la joven. Parecía estar asimilando lo que acababa de hacer.

-yo no debería haber…- no pudo seguir, la mano de la castaña que había estado en su hombro anteriormente acercó de nuevo su rostro al de ella y lo besó suavemente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa niña?

-Granger mmh… por favor… esto no…- respondió al beso suavemente hasta que ella se separó.

-sigo manteniendo que es usted un hipócrita…- y sin más se marchó a su habitación, con Snape siguiéndola por detrás de no muy buen humor.

-pero Granger… es que no se da cuenta de que…

-por qué no se calla de una vez? Es que no ve que siempre hace lo mismo?

-y usted y su lúcida mente no ven que esto fue un error?no debería hacer pasado! – entonces cerró la puerta un poco dejándola ligeramente abierta en un gesto nervioso y se acercó a ella.

-usted simplemente está encerrado en su pasado, en su amargura y en su dolor y tiene que pagarlo con los demás Snape… es lo único que sabe hacer, causar el mismo daño que le causaron a usted para de alguna forma vengarse? Mírese!

-de pronto la puerta del piso de abajó sonó seguida de una ya conocida voz.

-Severus! Tengo noticias del Lord- Lucius comenzó a subir las escaleras- Severus?, se puede saber si hay tanto secretismo con Dumbledore porque has dejado la puerta abierta?, Hay alguien en esta maldita casa?-

De pronto Snape agitó su varita sobresaltado y apagó la luz de la habitación de Hermione quedándose completamente a oscuras.

-que hac…!

-ssh…, me fio de Lucius pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me encuentre charlando plácidamente con usted le recuerdo que es mi…

-ya. Y eso se su pone que me tiene que importarme a mí?- no veía donde se encontraba su profesor pero de pronto sintió que una fuera bastante grande la empujaba a la cama cayo de espaldas y sintió que alguien se subía a la cama.

-Snape?...- preguntó por lo bajo, se sobresaltó cuando sintió su peso entre sus piernas y después sobre todo su cuerpo, aquel aroma comenzó a embriagarla. Preguntó sobresaltada.

-se puede saber qué hace?

-sssh! Cállese de una buena vez- susurró.

-beseme…-Hermione se quedó perpleja pero si acababa de decir que era un error y ahora…! Que demonios!

-como?- no podía verle la cara pero si escuchar los suspiros de frustración del hombre.

-maldita sea Granger béseme ya…- Hermione imaginó que era por si Lucius entraba que no había más, aun asi ya lo había hecho momentos antes.

Buscó a ciegas los labios de su profesor que la comenzaron a besar con nerviosismo y urgencia las manos de la joven se estrecharon en sus hombros por detrás de la espalda haciendo que su cuerpo de pegase más al suyo a pesar de que eso no era posible.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse.

-mmh…por Merlín, Lucius abrió de pronto y al encontrarse con tal escena se dio la vuelta súbitamente, Snape quiso reír pero obviamente no lo hizo.

-condenado inútil, no podías mandarme una jodida lechuza?

-si pero…- Severus giró la cabeza solo un segundo para dejándole paso libre hacía el trozo de cuello libre a la joven.

-Fuera!, ahora! Envíalo si es tan urgente!- Lucius desapareció de allí como alma que llevaba al diablo. Hermione continuó la tarea de besar suavemente el cuello de Snape.

-Granger ya se ha… mmh... Granger pare…

-ssh… el único que debería cerrar la boca de vez en cuando es usted… no dice más que tonterías… - Acto seguido atrapó sus labios de nuevo, Snape había estado tocando su cuerpo mientras no había luz pero ahora no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

-por que me tocaba asi cuando no lo necesitaba para que Malfoy pensase…

-ssh…- la mano de Severus comenzó a recorrer su vientre con la mano.

-por que me estoy volviendo completamente loco por su culpa… porque no soy capaz de controlarme cuando lo he hecho durante años… porque me da rabia que usted pueda controlarme asi…- sus labios volvieron a atrapar los suyos con fuerza.

-debo ir a hablar con Albus… vol…volveré al anochecer…- Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de allí.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi:** Tsk Tsk... por ahí van los tiros... pero todo se verá... por ahora alabemos a Lucius todas juntas jajajajaja. besoss!=)_

_**Karemma22:** Gracias por agregarla! espero que te siga gustando^^_

_**QueenSlytherin**: jajajajaja yo te ayudo, además últimamente eso de las cuerdas con Severus me va más d lo que es sano, asi que lo podríamos atar..._

_**AlexzaSnape**: Lo se soy mala pero aquí tienes un trocito del comienzo de lo bueno^^ besos!_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Espero que te guste este!^^*_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune**: Y la caza continua! un beso^^._


	9. Chapter 9

Se quedó tendida en la cama, no podía ni imaginarse lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar ni siquiera en el mejor ¿mejor? De sus sueños unas palabras como aquella habían salido por la boca de Severus Snape. Se sentó en el sofá del salón tras bajar las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas, ´le la había estado acariciando y tocando cuando no era estrictamente necesario y ella había notado que él lo disfrutaba.

Casi tanto como ella seguramente. Que le estaba pasando?, no era ni mínimamente posible que ella sintiese algo por un hombre como aquel. O si?, todo había cambiado desde el final de la guerra, una guerra que estaba claro que aun no había terminado.

No sabía si era la mala situación que el lado de la luz estaba experimentando, o si realmente todo aquello de la casa y el hecho de estar separada delo reto de los miembros de la orden estaban influyendo en que se aferrase a la única protección que tenía en ese momento: Snape. Pero si que sabía que le estaba pasando algo con ese hombre, ¿Por qué la habría besado él a ella? Porque demonios había dicho aquello en la habitación? Realmente él podía sentir… algo?

Sabía que todos los hombres tenían necesidades y que seguramente él no las había satisfecho en mucho tiempo si es que lo había hecho alguna vez. Pero sería solo por eso? O realmente lo que quiso describir con palabras era realmente verdad?

Se limitó a esperar, y a hacer la cena ya que tenía tiempo de sobra además eso distraería su mente de pensar y hacer hipótesis sobre lo ocurrido.

Winky no tardó en aparecer para ayudarla y ambas pasaron la tarde hablando, a pesar de que la elfa no hablaba mucho con ella, se le notaba que Snape no requería mucho de sus cuidados.

Intentó preguntarle sobre los gustos de su amo, pero ella no conocía las respuestas al parecer, y si no no estaba autorizada para responder a cierto tipo de preguntas.

-supongo que no podré preguntarte sobre… la vida personal del profesor, no es asi?

-Winky no conoce esa información, Winky no estaría autorizada a decirle eso…

-no te preocupes Winky, lo comprendo…- la elfina la miró triste.

-Winky lo siente…- Hermione intentó calmarla.

-no ocurre nada, eres una elfina muy buena haciéndole caso a Snape- Ella sonrió.

-Winky le agradece Señorita Hermione.

Severus acababa de salir del despacho de Dumbledore donde el viejo loco que había hecho jugar una interminable partida de ajedrez que la verdad no le apetecía nada jugar, porque estaba tan enfrascado ese viejo en el juego si sabía que iba a perder?

No podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que el estaba ocurriendo con Granger y lo que era peor no podía dejar de pensar en que todo lo que había ocurrido le había gustado, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero algo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Empezando por lo de aquella noche y su "accidente" intimo, por llamarlo de alguna manera_… malditos sueños._

Decidió bajar un segundo a su mazmorra, en sus aposentos de Hogwarts se sentía realmente en casa, allí nada ni nadie podía alterarlo, o hacerle sentir, pues nada ni nadie estaba con él. Estaba a salvo de alguna manera.

No tardó en hacerle una visita al armario en el que guardaba el Whisky de fuego, hizo levitar junto con un vaso y vertió una buena cantidad en él. Maldita sea!, que demonios había hecho él para que esa condenada mujer lo pusiese así?, esos ojos… esa boca… su cabello, su aroma, y su inteligencia estaban nublando su vista de forma indescriptible, para cuando se hubo dado cuenta ya iba por el quinto vaso de Whisky, ya estaba acostumbrado a él, pero aun así era una bebida fuerte y una risa tonta y bastante escalofriante comenzó a dejarse salir por sus labios.

-Oh Granger… maldita seas por Merlín… - Volvió a volcar el vaso entero en su boca, derramando algo del liquido ambarino por la comisura de sus labios, bajó la mirada mientras se tiraba literalmente en la butaca de su escritorio, Dándose cuenta al instante de que su pantalón abultaba más de lo debido, mucho más de lo debido.

-me cago en Merlín y en toda su familia!- el grito de Snape podría haberse escuchado en todo el castillo si no fuese por el hechizo silenciador que tenían las mazmorras.

Tiró la botella de Whisky contra la pared y se dispuso a aparecerse delante de la casa, solo esperaba no acabar en cualquier sitio debido al estado de ebriedad que tenía. Lo hizo bien, y abrió la puerta lentamente para andar tambaleándose ligeramente hasta el salón desde donde pudo ver a la joven de espaldas al parecer cocinando. Aquella imagen pudo con él, sus ojos si esperarlo recorrieron a la joven e arriba abajo adorando la suave forma de su cuerpo, para cuando se dio cuenta se estuvo acercando a ella por la espalda aun tambaleándose.

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir que dos manos considerablemente grandes envolvían su cintura de pronto, puso sentir aquel aroma, ni siquiera le hacía falta darse la vuelta.

-Snape… que…

-ssh… deje eso, necesito hablar con usted… ahora.- sonó como una orden pero las manos del hombre había acariciado peligrosamente su cintura antes de soltarla, notó algo extraño en la voz de Snape, no hablaba con la serenidad con la que hablaba antes. Hermione se sentó en el sofá y segundos después Snape se sentó también más cerca de ella de lo que era normal en él.

-vera… Albus me ha dicho que en un par de días tendré que llevarle conmigo a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, después podremos volver aquí o quedarnos lo deja a su elección, simplemente es para ver su estado y darle el placer de estar en casa un tiempo. Hermione sonrió. Porque Snape no dejaba de apartar la mirada.

-dígale que me parece genial profesor… puedo preguntarle una cosa?- las cejas de Snape se dispararon.

-claro…- ¿y esa respuesta?

-está usted bien?- Snape maldijo por lo bajo, bueno, tampoco había bebido tanto, ya notaba como el alcohol bajaba, a pesar de seguir teniendo una buena cantidad en sangre.

-sí, no entiendo porque lo dice…- se dio miedo a sí mismo al sentir que el alcohol solo le estaba sirviendo para que el miedo no parase lo que quería hacer y cuando la joven se levantó para seguir cocinando, simplemente se levantó tras ella y la acorraló contra la pared

-Granger… espere tengo que…

-si profesor?

-quiero pedirle perd…- Hermione rodó los ojos divertida, alguien había tomado un trago de valor en forma de Whisky de fuego? O se lo parecía a ella?

-deje de disculparse por lo que hace… no fue nada malo…

-no juegue con fuego Granger…- los ojos de Snape suplicaban que lo golpeara o lo echara de allí de malas maneras. Ella no podía decir eso. Ya no.

-no juegue con fuego… Granger, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo…

-entonces que yo sepa su labor es explicármelo… señor…- aquello terminó con las fuerzas de Severus.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**QueenSlytherin**: Estaré encantada de atarlo XD, si... Lucius es condenadamente inapropiado para aparecer en los momentos oportunos... lo adoro por ello jeje besos!_

_**KamiMunozSS**: Creo que pensamos exactamente lo mismo. jajaja besos! gracias por el review, sigue leyendo^^_

_**MamaShmi**: Si es que empezar con el cuello de Severus y después soltarlo debe ser una tarea bastante difícil..., y si, nuestro Lucius es el mejor de todos, siempre dando ese empujón... =)_

_**SailorMercrioNeptune:** Y lo que les queda a los dos por mover no crees? besos!:))_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: No me extraña, quien en su sano juicio no se lanzaría a ese cuello? jeje besos!_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Si, Lucius siempre aparece cuando más se le necesita, si es que en el fondo es un cielo, ya se verá... no te preocupes yo creo que las peleas entre estos dos pueden acabar en otra cosas no tan agresivas... o si. besos!_


	10. Chapter 10

La vista se Snape se quedó directamente clavada sobre los labios de la joven.

-por favor Granger… le suplico que…- él solo deseaba ser rechazado por que si no lo era sabía que no iba a poder resistirse a ella.

No tardó en atacar sus labios de forma casi dolorosa, aquel hombre era brusco cuando necesitaba algo, pero ese tipo de brusquedad que a Hermione le resultaba excitante.

Severus no tardó en bajar al cuello de la castaña dando suaves mordiscos y lamiendo la tersa y blanca piel cada poco tiempo hasta volver a subir a sus labios que respondían con sed de él.

Snape mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la joven para pedirle permiso y profundizar el beso, pero esta se separó de él lentamente.

-que…- Snape la miró confuso.

-primero quiero que no tenga una sola gota de alcohol en el cuerpo… ven… vamos- simplemente y dejando su profesor completamente confundido se limitó a agarrarlo de la mano y a subir escaleras arriba con él a cuestas. Una vez delante de la puerta de su habitación la abrió y lo hizo pasar cerrando tras ella.

Otra vez la misma pregunta paso por la mente de aquel hombre ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa niña?

Fue aun mayor la impresión que se llevó cuando Hermione se acercó a él y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo bajó su capa por los hombros y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno la larga hilera de botones de la la túnica. El padre de Hermione había hecho un curso de masajes cuando ella era aun muy pequeña y solía enseñarle a darlos, sabía que algunos podían ayudar a eliminar toxinas, y sustancias negativas para el cuerpo como el alcohol, así que cuando hubo abierto la túnica comenzó a desbotonar la camisa blanca que llevaba por dentro cuando las manos de él la pararon.-

-que está haciendo?- Hermione rodó los ojos entre divertida y asustada por que no quería que se negase, sabía que él no había querido aprovecharse de ella, pero no quería llegar a nada mientras él estuviese ebrio. Ella creía sentir algo por Severus Snape, no por un Severus Snape con menos dudas gracias al alcohol.

-ssh… usted hágame caso…- prosiguió con los botones y sacó la camisa de sus pantalones dejando al descubierto un pecho de piel exageradamente pálida debido a la falta de exposición a la luz solar y seguramente así por naturaleza, tenía alguna que otra cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho y por lo que parecía también sus hombros y la espalda, era delgado, no demasiado de hombros anchos y al parecer fuertes, por las misiones y el hecho de soportar todo aquello, supuso.

Bajó la camisa por su espalda confirmando sus sospechas sobre las cicatrices, Snape rodó los ojos con las mejillas algo enrojecidas no podría aguantar más, para que demonios lo estaba desnudando si acababa de decirle que parase?

-vamos échese en la cama- Le causó gracia la cara que puso Snape, estaba absolutamente confuso.

-vamos…

-Granger no se que pretende pero…

-ssh….échese – se limitó a obedecer y se echó en la cama boca abajo

-qué demonios…- miró atrás y vio que Hermione se subía a la cama también, ¿qué estaba haciendo esa niña?

Hermione sacó su varita he hizo que la suave música volviese a sonar de nuevo en toda la casa, volvió a conjurar algo, y él simplemente hundió su cara en las cómodas almohadas. Como demonios se estaba dejando hacer lo que fuese que pretendía hacer ella? Por Merlín santo! Él era Severus Snape!

Escuchó como el frasquito se abría, Hermione vertió una generosa cantidad en su mano y la calentó con la varita, un sutil y relajante aroma a hierbas y vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales. Eso serviría. Con las manos algo temblorosas las posó encima de la espalda del oscuro mago y paso una de sus piernas por encima de su cuerpo para sentarse en sus muslos, intentó no mirar hacia el trasero enmarcado por esos pantalones negros, no estaba nada mal, pero ella no se había subido ahí para eso. Debía concentrarse a pesar de saber cómo podría terminar aquello.

Severus no se esperaba aquel gesto y el olor suave y cálido inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole dar un largo suspiro.

Por Merlín ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**QueenSlytherin: **jajaja si, no sabía como describir que Hermione en realidad notaba que él había estado bebiendo. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, n es que sea mala es que me gusta teneros comiendo las uñas XD así es más interesante._

_besos!_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune: ** Y si mezclas hormonas y alcohol es aun peor. Un beso!_

_**MamaShmi: **Tu siempre igual XD que siiii que no es rated M por que me haya apetecido, pero es mejor que las cosas vallan despacio... cuando me tenga que descontrolar ya os mandaré a todas a daros una buena ducha fría..._

_besos!_

_**KukaSnape: **Es un gran honor el hecho de saber que estás tan pendiente de la historia!=), esperoq ue te siga gustando . Te diré que hoy pienso actualizar dos veces por que ayer estaba muy cansada asi que así os lo compenso ^^_

_besos!_

_**SakuraTachi: **Que siiii... es rated M por lo que todas sabemos y como todas sabemos eso ya esta cerca... debe de ser realmente divertido ver a Severus ebrio XD, (y digo divertido por todas sus consecuencias... jeje) yo también espero que estés bien! hoy actualizaré de nuevo y creo que podré convencerte del por qué del rated M!_

_UN BESO=)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lo prometido es deuda, Enjoy! **_

* * *

La joven comenzó a mover sus manos pasándolas por cada una de las cicatrices que tenía el pálido cuerpo de aquel hombre. Sintió como suaves escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de Snape ya que se movía ligeramente, llevó sus manos hasta su cuello apartando el cabello negro a un lado para esto y comenzó a ejercer leves toques de presión que hicieron que un placer inmenso inundase el cuerpo de Severus.

-Granger…

-ssh…- fue bajando por la espalda y comenzó a acariciar la piel de aquella zona con más ganas, le gustaba el tacto cálido que aquel hombre tenía, su piel simplemente parecía llamar a la suya, volvió a subir las manos agachando un poco más el cuerpo moviéndose a su vez, de forma que el fino pantalón de suave algodón gris dejaba que su cuerpo sintiese cualquier tipo de estimulo que aquellos roces pudiesen crear en su cuerpo.

Podía notar aquellos temblores en su cuerpo, de lo que no era consciente era de que él también los notaba, al mismo tiempo que el calor que ella desprendía por él.

-Granger… puede… volver al cuello?- Hermione sonrió, le daba miedo tocarle mucho ahí por lo de Nagini, pero eso quería decir que le había gustado.

-claro…- arrastro su cuerpo contra el suyo para llegar a su cuello con las manos rozando la piel suavemente con las uñas, era más alto que ella por lo que pasó su cuerpo algo más hacia delante quedándose a horcajadas contra el trasero de Snape, comenzó a dar presión en aquella zona y a dar suaves caricias hasta que comenzó a escuchar los primeros suspiros de Snape, después pasó a los hombros fuertes y acarició con sutileza la marca tenebrosa haciendo que Snape se removiese nervioso.

-dese la vuelta…- Snape hizo una mueca si se daba la vuelta ella quedaría directamente enfrento e incluso sentada encima de la posiblemente enorme erección que tenía en aquel momento. Aun así no le quedaba otra así que mientras ella se levantaba un poco para dejarle moverse se dio la vuelta como pudo intentando no mirar abajo.

_Por Merlín… _Hermione intentó ignorar el enorme bulto que presionaba en los pantalones de Snape, no podía negar que aquella situación la excitaba en demasía, y seguramente las toxinas ya se habrían ido hace tiempo por lo que se dio el lujo de jugar un poco con los nervios de su profesor que la miraba de una forma intensa, realmente parecía atento a cada movimiento que ella daba sobre él, apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón y movió sus caderas rozándose contra él, la intención era provocarlo, pero no se esperada sentir tal corriente de placer.

-aah…- acercó su boca a su oído izquierdo.

-ssh… relájese…- posó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre tras volver a verter una abundante y cálida cantidad de aquel líquido sobre la blanca piel. Hacía círculos amplios disfrutando ella también con el suave contacto, pero cuando bajó por su vientre notó que la respiración de Severus era más fuerte e intensa siguió bajando rodeando y presionando delicadamente.

Al llegar a la hebilla del pantalón tiró ligeramente de ella haciendo que los ojos de Snape se abriesen de pronto y la miraran de forma intensa.

-Yo…- De pronto vio como Snape se incorporaba agarrándola por los hombros quedando ´le sentado y ella a horcajadas encima de él intentando no apoyarse mucho ya que era consciente de lo que tenía debajo.

-que me estás haciendo hechicera…- dio un suave beso en el hombro aun cubierto por una camisa verde clara y después subió por la clavícula de la joven haciendo que esta se arqueara contra él.

-y ya le dije… que está… jugando con fuego… - Hermione de pronto lo paró con una mano en su mejilla y se acercó para besar sus labios lentamente simplemente fundiéndose con él nada agresivo a pesar de las ganas que tenían ambos de profundizar aquello. Como no, fue Severus quien no pudo más y esta vez mordió suavemente su labio inferior consiguiendo que ella le diese paso, los dos se fundieron en una lucha probando el sabor de ambos, Hermione notó un ligero toque a menta fresca y Severus se quedó embelesado con el dulzor de la vainilla que desprendía aquella mujer, volvió a llevar las manos a la hebilla del pantalón de Severus, y esta vez no nada la paró. Snape sabía que si seguía así habría algo que después le dolería a horrores.

La joven desató el cinturón y terminó de desatar al pantalón mientras bajaba por el cuello de aquel oscuro hombre que estaba empezando a tocarla de una forma necesitada que la estaba volviendo loca.

Severus llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de la joven desatándolos con facilidad, casi arrancó los tres últimos antes de quedarse embelesado con el cuerpo de la joven. Se lanzó a besar la parte descubierta de unos de sus firmes y llenos pechos por encima del brasier verde claro como la camisa.

-eres tan… deliciosa…- Un suspiro fue la única respuesta de la joven que comenzó a mover sus caderas en un amago de lo que quería mientras besaba su cuello y revolvía el cabello negro y largo con suaves caricias.

Severus la hizo rodar hasta ponerse encima de ella y seguir besándola con avidez. Hermione llevó las manos a cada lado del pantalón ya desabrochado de Severus e intentó bajarlo pero Severus la paró poniendo sus manos encima de las de la joven.

-si quieres que pare no tienes más que decirlo, pero después no podre…

-no quiero que pares…

Eso fue todo lo que ella tuvo que decir para que las manos de Snape soltases su agarre y ella consiguiese bajar los pantalones, él se los terminó de quitar quedándose en unos bóxers negros. Que realmente lo estaban matando. Él también llevó sus manos a los pantalones de ella y se deshizo de ellos en menos de lo que hubiese imaginado dejándola en un conjunto también de color verde claro con encaje a los lados. Se quedó si hacer nada simplemente observándola durante unos segundos. Era realmente hermosa.

Volvió a atacar sus labios mientras una de sus manos cubría con delicadeza su pecho dando suaves toques de presión a la vez que volvía a probar su sabor,

Con la otra mano agarró su varita e hizo que un par de velas prendiesen fuego para iluminar la estancia levemente, quería verla, no solo con la luz de la luna, quería ves cada una de sus expresiones.

Volvió a agitar la varita sin dejar de besarla para cerrar un par de cortinas oscuras en la habitación y después la colocó sobre su vientre dejando que una suave luz verde iluminase toda la zona. Hermione supo entonces que no habría marcha atrás, y de hecho era lo único que deseaba. Severus bajó su mano por el vientre de ella hasta llegar a la ya húmeda tela y la apartó ligeramente, Hermione al sentir que la tocaba en aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo sintió llegar una fuerte corriente de placer, Severus comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos en circulo sobre el clítoris de la joven hasta dejar que uno de sus largos y finos dedos se introdujese en ella con facilidad. Un fuerte gemido en su oído le indico que lo estaba haciendo bien, lo que no es esperaba era que una de la manos de la joven se introdujese con facilidad en sus bóxers comenzando a acariciar el ya muy crecido miembro del hombre, dejó que un leve gruñido saliese por su boca, aquella mujer iba a matarlo.

Hermione comenzó a friccionarlo de arriba abajo con calma aumentando el ritmo poco a poco eso hizo que los gemidos de Snape fuesen cada vez más audibles, de pronto sacó la mano de la joven de un tirón de sus bóxers, como continuase haciendo eso no iba a poder aguantar mucho más y no quería eso.

Se quitó los bóxers sin previo aviso, de lo contrarió iban a matarlo y con un simple aireo de varita hizo que la ropa interior de la joven desapareciese de su cuerpo.

Hermione se quedó embelesada con el cuerpo de Snape, no era nada impresionante, pero por algo a ella le parecía que era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Y nada que decir sobre el tamaño de su miembro, jamás había visto a un hombre adulto desnudo y aun no había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero eso simplemente supo indicarle que sus sospechas de que Snape era todo un hombre eran ciertas.

Volvió a dar una pasadas por el interior de sus muslos y separó sus piernas algo más de lo que ya lo estaban colocándose entre ella y besando sus labios con suavidad, llevó su mano a su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de la joven haciendo que aquel contacto mandase miles de descargas por su espina dorsal.

Snape se quedó quieto un segundo y después atrapó los labios de ella sin moverlso dejándolos pegados a los suyos.

Hermione notó como hiba iintroduciendose en ella lentamente, hasta que el hombre sintió una fina barrera. _Era virgen? Eso si que no se lo esperaba._

_-_yo…

-ssh… la volvió a callar con sus labios y embistió de pronto hundiéndose en su interior con toda su longitud.

-aah…- Snape cerró los ojos por el fuerte placer y Hermione clavó sus uñas en la espalda del hombre intentando calmar el dolor que fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-sigue… por favor Severus… sigue…- lo acababa de llamar por su nombre?

-dilo de nuevo…

-Severus… Snape… sigue…aah…- comenzó a columpiarse lentamente hasta que el ritmo comenzó a aumentar , Las embestidas de Severus eran cada vez más erróneas y fuertes y sin que la joven se lo esperase la agarró del trasero levantándola y moviéndola con los brazos, Hermione pudo sentir como golpeaba aun más profundo haciendo incluso que un suave dolor se mezclase con el placer. Lo empujo hacia atrás y quedó a horcajadas sobre él columpiándose suavemente y aumentando el ritmo al ver la cara contraída por el placer de Snape. Volvió a ponerse encima de ella, no le gustaba dar el control y comenzó a embestir con desesperación hasta que ambos sintieron llegar el climax y en un último golpe Severus se vino en su interior dejando salir un fuerte gemido de placer, no tanto como el grito de su nombre por parte de la joven que le pareció lo más bello que había escuchado jamás.

Se dejó caer encima de ella, con cautela. No quería hacerle daño y para sorpresa de Hermione comenzó a besarla suavemente, la miraba como si fuese una reliquia.

-siento haberte hecho daño…

-no ha sido nada…, ha sido increíble…- Snape rodó los ojos e ¿sonrió?

-no… insufrible sabelotodo… siento haberte hecho daño todos estos años…

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**QueenSlytherin:** la verdad sí, yo ya lo hubiese atado a la cama y hecho unas cuantas cosas jejeje..._

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Yo me daría la ducha ya XD un beso!_

_**JorgiDG:** Cuanto tiempo!, me alegro de que te guste^^, y si, me encantan los masajes pero solo con Severus , eso da opción a tocarlo jeje y además es una buena forma de provocación para después... jejeje_

_**MamaShmi:** y e AQUÍ la fascinante explicación de por que es rated M !_

_espero que lo disfrutes^^._

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Si solo fuese desconcertado,,, XD un beso!_

_**SakuraTachi:** Yo siento un profundo (muy profundo) odio por Lily Potter, me parece una favoritista orgullosa que no supo perdonar a la unica buen persona que conocía en realidad, me parece igual de arrogante que James Potter y me pienso que Rowling fue absolutamente injusta. No la soporto, pero la historia es la que es, y para eso tenemos a nuestra Mione!, con la que pienso que Sev hubiese tenido la felicidad que nunca tubo y merecía a pesar de sus errores. besos!_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Y se puso candente... tatatachaan! XD espero que te guste ^^._


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione despertó a las pocas horas ya que prácticamente no habían dormido con un peso considerable encima de ella. Sonrió al recordar lo de la noche anterior, realmente él sentía algo por ella como para haber hecho aquello? Como para disculparse?, eso no era muy normal en Severus ¿en qué momento se volvió Severus? Sonrió para si misma y acaricio la espalda de aquel hombre.

Snape se removió en sueños y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco quedándose algo impactado al principio pero para sorpresa de la joven llevó una mano a uno de sus bucles castaños y lo enredó uno de sus dedos en él, sonriendo para si mismo. Después la miró.

-buenos días…- Hermione sonrió, jamás había visto a Severus Snape asi, no solo era el hecho de que estuviese desnudo, si no que tenía una cara de relajación absoluta y su pelo estaba más despeinado incluso que el de ella.

-buenos días señor….

-Como vuelvas a llamarme así te tendré que castigar, hace que me sienta mal…- Hermione rodó los ojos sonriente, le daba permiso.

-buenos días Severus…- él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, le quedaba bien aquel toque sarcástico.

Se acercó a ella acechándola por detrás.

-y… creo que algo te mencioné pero al Albus iba a venir hoy por la mañana….-hermione rodó los ojos.

-creí que te haría ilusión que el viejo viniese a ver como estabas… al parecer no soy capaz de cuidarte…- aquello último lo dijo con un claro tono de burla por la situación, Sin que ella lo esperase comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

-Severus… por favor- ¿es que ese hombre era insaciable? Aun se le hacía raro pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en que él la tocase asi.

-tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado por que yo…- la cara de Snape cambió.

-veras…. Para mí no es algo pasajero Severus… yo…

-ssh… él la cayó antes de que lo dijese.

-supongo que sabrás que para mí nunca es pasajero…- Hermione supo a que se refería y en una especie de impulso de agradecimiento lo beso con ternura a lo que ´le respondió dejándose caer encima de ella. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se escuchó un ruido en la puerta de la entrada, Severus agarró la varita sobresaltado y en un golpe estaban los dos vestidos en la misma posición.

-solo espero que sea Albus. Ni se te ocurra moverte- Hermione sintió algo asustada pero su cara cambio cuando escuchó la aplacible voz del anciano.

-Buenos días Severus!, te veo con buena cara, pero podrías haberte peinado un poco no crees?

Severus rodó los ojos.

-si no vinieses a estas horas nos habríamos vestido de gala para ti maldito viejo- dijo con ironía peinándose un poco con las manos.

-donde está la señorita Granger?- a Severus se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-la… la señorita Granger estaba bajando ahora vendrá…- justo en ese momento apareció Hermione por las escaleras, roja como un tomate.

-buenos… días profesor Dumbledore…- El anciano sonrió al verla, llevaba un vestido verde bosque y parecía estar bien. Parecía que Severus no lo llevaba tan mal después de todo.

-buenos días querida, te veo realmente deslumbrante

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore- la expresión del anciano cambió cuando pareció recordar algo.

Severus simplemente venía a ver como os encontrabais a a comunicaros que pasareis un par de días en las mazmorras partir de mañana por de madrugada, y también decirte que me ha parecido percibir al salvaje de Greyback en el bosque cuando venía y no he sido el único, Moody también ha tenido la impresión de verlo.

Eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a Severus, Greyback querría matar a Hermione a toda costa.

-Seguramente vendría aquí, creo que lo mejor será cerrar las puertas y quedar alerta Albus, y mañana iremos de madrugada al castillo por eso no te preocupes.

-todo bien entonces hijo, cuídala bien, y ten más cuidado te has dado un buen golpe en el cuello. Hermione miró el cuello algo desatado el hombre. Una enorme marca rojiza resaltaba en la piel pálida y sí, se la había hecho ella. Severus hizo una mueca nerviosa y se la palpó mientras el anciano desaparecía por la puerta.

-No te muevas de aquí, voy a salir un segundo, si Greyback anda por aquí no es para darme caza a mi precisamente.

Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta. Pasó más o menos media hora hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe fuera y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que alguien, muy grande y alto la agarraba por el cuello.

-valla sangre sucia… hueles mejor de cerca…- Hermione se puso blanca completamente, reconoció las garra medio humanas que la estaban agarrando haciéndole realmente mucho daño, y Pudo sentir como comenzaba a deslizar una mano por su espalda. Hermione dio un codazo en su estómago haciendo que él la soltara y comenzó a correr bosque adentro hasta que otros dos brazos la agarraron y a los pocos segundos estuvo cubierta por una capa negra detrás de un gran árbol,

-que parte de que no salieras no entendiste! – Severus se quedó completamente quieto y alerta detrás de aquel gran árbol con la joven completamente cobijada contra su pecho debajo de la enorme capa negra, Al ver una sombra acercándose al árbol el oscuro mago la soltó y la pegó al árbol inmovilizándola con un hechizo, salió con rapidez enfrentando a aquella sombra.

-_Avada Kedavra_!- Hermione no pudo ver más que un destello verde y el cuerpo de Grayback caer al suelo muerta y como el hechizo de sujeción desaparecía, salió a toda prisa del árbol y vio a Severus de rodilla en el suelo, se agachó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Severus! Estás…- vio que se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo en el que sabía que tenía la marca tenebrosa.

-vamos a la casa cuanto antes, no quiero que te pase nada más… hare… hare venir a Lucius creo que debe saberlo…

-saber que?

-todo.- Hermione comprendió Lucius no le daba miedo pero si algo de respeto.

Se sobresaltó cuando Snape la agarró y la beso con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole daño, con desesperación y miedo.

-nunca….-suspiró agotado- nunca… vuelvas a hacer eso…- ella asintió y el la presionó contra él envuelta en la negra capa mientras caminaban.

* * *

_**Reviews: **_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Pues si, ya toca, supongo Que os tendréis que dar alguna más pero por ahora prefiero angustiaros XD_

_**QueenSlytherin:** Si se que tiene salidas, de todas formas si tienes alguna idea en mente que te gustaría que formase parte del fic, cuéntamela y la adaptaré, espero que os siga gustando^^_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Creeme... yo tambien XD_

_**MamaShmi:** Gracias!, Severus es un cielo^^, ya quisiera yo estar en su lugar..._

_**SailorMercurioNerptune:** jajaja pues tendré que esforzarme más para que tengas que darte una buena ducha fría! besos!^^_

_**SakuraTachi:**Normalmente soloe cribo Sevmiones en los que salen ellos dos, pero em estoy planteando un Ginny/Draco, Ginny/Lupin en este fic. (prefiero el segundo) aun asi no s si lo hare ya se verá!_

_besos!_


	13. Chapter 13

Ambos entraron a la casa y Hermione se fijó en que Severus no paraba de poner hechizos en la puerta y en la ventana, no sabía porque pero tenía la impresión que de ahí en adelante no iba a poder salir sin él de ninguna de las maneras y de alguna forma lo agradeció.

Se sentó en el sofá, pensativo antes de que Hermione preguntase nada el alzó la mano para indicarle que no era necesario.

-Voy a enviarle una carta a Lucius para que venga ahora, quiero contárselo todo, lo comprenderá y te aceptará como… bueno el caso es que también tenemos que hablar sobre lo que…

-sobre lo nuestro…

-sí, sobre lo nuestro- dijo él intentando ocultar el ligero rubor que eso le causaba.

-veras… Grang… Hermione, las cosas… no son fáciles conmigo… yo no soy un hombre muy…

-lo sé, pero… se que quizá sea pronto para decirte esto, y de hecho no creo que sea adecuando aun pero siento… algo fuerte por ti…- los ojos de Severus se abrieron de par en par, él no sería capaz de decírselo, aun no.

-solo quiero que sepas que no voy a cambiar y sabes cómo soy…- Hermione asintió y se sentó junto a él en el viejo sofá.

-espero que no te incomode que Lucius lo sepa…

-no me incomoda sé que es alguien… cercano a ti, y si tu lo quieres así…- Severus se tensó ante la aprobación de ella, quería acercarse pero simplemente no se atrevía y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se alegró de ver que era ella quien se acercaba y en un gesto desganado levantó un poco el brazo sorprendiéndola con el gesto, Hermione no perdió la opción y se abrazó a él quien dejó su brazo sobre su cintura después.

-Severus?

-mmh…

-como explicaras lo de Greyback?... yo no….- levantó levemente para mirarlo a a los ojos negro que no expresaban nada de preocupación por el tema.

-Severus, no quiero que te pase nada por ello…- el rodó los ojos en un acto de superioridad.

-ya se me ocurrirá algo… el lord no lo echará de menos en unos días, además siendo un licántropo hay veces que ni aparece, seguro que no pasará nada…

-Hermione volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre la clavícula y el hombro del hombre haciendo que se pusiese nervioso. Y entonces que debía hacer ahora? Él nunca había compartido nada con nadie, ni siquiera una minima parte de su intimidad, comenzó a enredar sus dedos en unos de los bucles castaños pensativo hasta que sintió un suave beso en el cuello.

-Hermione… deberíamos ir a descansar ya… mañana de madrugada nos apareceremos dentro del castillo… no creo que sea recomendable caminar hasta allí…

-deberíamos?, eso quiere decir que dormirás conmigo?- Severus se maldijo a si mismo, sabía que no podía resistirse a ella que lo alteraba estar a su lado o el simple roce de su piel y acababa de invitarla deliberadamente a meterse en la cama con el de nuevo. Se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco.

-Si… tú lo deseas…- Hermione sonrió. Claro que lo deseaba.

-claro…- Hermione volvió a besarlo, esa vez en la mejilla, Severus giró la cara para mirarla. Y Hermione aprovechó para acariciar suavemente uno de sus mechones negros.

-me gusta tu pelo…- Snape la miró divertido, y eso a que venía?

-es tan negro… - Severus agarró la mano haciendo que soltase el lechón suavemente y la beso con delicadeza.

-que novedad…- susurró desganado.

-vamos a la cama?- Snape no respondió simplemente se levantó y sin soltar la mano de la joven la arrastró con él escaleras arriba.

Una vez dentro Snape se limitó a cerrar la puerta y quedarse mirando a la cama, Hermione hizo lo mismo, Fue él quien se acercó poco a poco a la cama y abrió las fundas para después sacar su varita y en un simple movimiento quedar vestido con un fino pijama de seda negra.

Eso le dio algo de confianza a la joven que se acercó y abrió el otro lado de la cama para hacer lo mismo que Snape y quedar vestida con un camisón negro hasta la mitad del muslo. Severus se quedó mirándola de reojo y se metió a la cama apagando la mayoría de las velas en un simple movimiento, y dejando un par de ella iluminar levemente la habitación, corrió las cortinas con otro hechizo. Hermione se metió a la cama también. La tensión se podía cortar, Severus la miraba de reojo con una mezcla de miedo y ganas de besar hasta el último rincón de su piel, pero debían descansar y apenas tenían cuatro o cinco horas para ello.

Hermione simplemente se volvió a acercar y volvió a besar suavemente su mejilla, Severus respondió besando sus labios con suavidad.

-debería dormirte…- Hermione sonrió ante la advertencia y se abrazó al cuerpo del oscuro mago. Era algo realmente nuevo y agradable a la vez.

* * *

_**Reviews: **_

_**QueenSlytherin:** De aqui en adelante pasarán un tiempo en el castillo (mazmorras...) que pasará?...mmhh..._

_**Mamashmi**: Odio a ese bicho, lo he tenido que matar o haría daño a Hermione, pero ahí estaba Snape... ^^_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** La curiosidad de Herms no es buena pero Severus siempre aparece por suerte =) besos!_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Pues ya verás en el castillo... jeje ^^_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune: **Una pena, te aseguro que de aqui a unos capis la necesitare hasta yo, o eso intentaré... jejeje_

_**Sakura Tachi: **No creo que al final haga parejas secundaria, mas que nada por que bastante me cuesta centrarme en Sev y Hermione... jejeje mejor una bien que dos a medias! besos!=)_


	14. Chapter 14

Severus no tardó en darse la vuelta lo de Lucius tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, podía sentir las suaves caricias de Hermione sobre su vientre, hacía que de alguna forma se sintiese vivo en ese trozo de infierno que él mismo se había buscado.

Finalmente llegaron las seis de la mañana, no había pegado ojo y no le gustaba tener que despertar a aquella mujer a la que había estado observando toda la noche pensativo, se agachó suavemente t la besó en la cabeza haciendo que se revolviese en su pecho, pasó una de sus manos por el plano y suave vientre tras colarla por debajo del fino camisón, ella no tardó en abrir los ojos.

-Merlín Severuss… déjame un poco más…

-oh vamos, quien diría que eres una Gry ffindor, tenemos que ir al castillo ya tendrás tiempo de dormir allí hasta la hora del desayuno…-

Hermione se levantó de mala gana no sin antes colgarse del cuello de Severus que la miraba con burla. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? La sabelotodo de Hogwarts no soporta levantarse temprano. Dejó un suave beso en sus labios y se vistió con un leve toque de varita. Severus se sentó un segundo en la mesilla de la habitación mientras escribía algo. Se dirigió a la ventana e hizo que un gran cuervo negro de plumaje brillante se posase en la ventana.

-Llévale esto a Lucius Malfoy Orisis, rápido.- el cuervo hecho a volar y Severus hizo volar su capa hasta sus manos.

-estás lista?- Hermione asintió.

-vamos entonces…- le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a él y lo rodease con los brazos, a los pocos segundos sintió un fuerte pareo y de apretó más contra él, sentía como una fuerza parecía querer desgarrarla hasta que tocó el suelo con los pies y todo se paró, Hogwarts se imponía delante suyo, se separó de Severus algo sonrojada, se le hacía extraña esa cercanía con él estando delante de Hogwarts.

-vamos, avisaremos a Albus y bajaremos a descansar antes de que llegue Lucius. Ambos caminaron por el castillo con muy poca iluminación, parecía como si hubiese perdido vida desde el inicio de la guerra y no era de extrañar. Subieron hasta la puerta despacho de Dumbledore y tras tocarla esta se abrió de par en par.

-queridos! Os estaba esperando.

-buenos día Albus te agradecería que fueses lo más breve posible la señorita Granger está cansada- los ojos del anciano brillaron de forma extraña.

-oh, valla Severus, que amable por tu parte tal preocupación… me alegra saber que lo llevas bien- a Snape le dieron ganas de coserse la boca con magia en aquel momento. De donde había salido ese comentario? No podía perder el control de aquella forma.

-yo… Albus termina de una maldita vez.

-bien simplemente os quería decir que os podéis quedar aquí durante dos días, Harry vendrá este medio día con Sirius y Lupin- la casa de Snape no tenía nombre en ese instante.

-Se puede saber por qué tiene que venir ese perro a Hogwarts? Por no generalizar… por que el otro…

-Severus por Merlín santo, quieres dejarte de niñerías? Sabes que están a cargo de Harry

-siempre ese Potter…

-Severus!, simplemente pasaran aquí el mismo tiempo que tu y la señorita Granger para asegurarnos la seguridad del muchacho. Ahora podeis iros…- se quedó pensativo.

-por cierto Hermione, que tal te encuentras?- Severus tragó saliva.

-estupendamente profesor Dumbledore… gracias.- miró a Severus con burla y este estrechó los ojos en forma de amenaza.

-si no le importa…- le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que lo siguiese y ambos saliron de allí.

-maldito viejo… maldito perro… maldito licántropo y maldito Potter! – Hermione se hechó a reir.

-Severus… calmate… ni siquiera tendrás que estar con ellos…- Severus la miró como si le acabasen de contar un chiste.

.si tú estas con ellos yo debo estar contigo, recuerdas esod e que debo protegerte? Además ahora que…

-que?... –el hombre rodó los ojos.

-oh… vamos sabes que no me gusta hablar de…. Bueno ahora que nosotros…

-si?

-supongoq ue tendremos que estar más juntos…

-me estás proponiendo algo Severus Snape Prince?... – Hermione no podía creer el apuro en el que estaba poniendo a Snape.

-te lo diré abajo, pero creo que está claro a que me refiero…

-eres un cabezón…- Severus empujó la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin para pasar a su despacho por un pasadizo y después pararse tras una puerta de madera oscura.

Susurró algo y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dejando al descubierto una habitación no muy amplia pero acogedora, decorada en colores oscuros y con aun más estanterías llenas de frascos, calderos y libros si era posible.

En el centro una cama bastante grande de fundas negras y cortinas verde esmeralda y plateado con el escudo de Slytherin presidiendo la cama.

Hermione miraba anonadada todo lo que veía, que era poco, porque apenas entraba un mínimo de luz a la estancia.

-bueno, si has terminado de inspeccionar mi habitación me gustaría decirte que he pensado que quizá podría inv…

Un enorme estruendo sonó en la chimenez y un hombre alto y de largos cabellos platinados apareció delante de ambos.

-buenos días Severus, espero no molestar al haber venido tan pronto.

-Lucius…- Saludó este desganado por el corte.

-valla tenemos el placer de tener a la bella señorita Granger con nosotros a que se debe eso?- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Lucius… controla lo que dices- El rubió lo miró anonadado. Que le pasaba ese hombre?

-veras… lod e la esclavitud de Her…Granger…

-supuse que eso era mentira Severus pero a donde quieres llegar? Sabes que no me opondré a nada aunque haya que matar a quien sea, después de todo no eres cualquier persona.

Severus agradeció escuchar eso, aunque no creía tener el valor de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-siento… siento por… yo… eeh… veras…- La ceja de Lucius se disparó.

-sientoalgoporGranger… y estamos juntos- Hermione y Lucius se miraron y de pronto los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-valla… con que por fin Severus Snape ha demostrado lo que le gusta…- Snape carraspeó molesto.

-Supongo que la habrás traído al lado correcto…- dijo con voz cansada.

-eso no era necesario… es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que debe hacer- Snape intentaba sonar sereno y dejar la preocupación de lado.

-bien…- agarró la mano de Hermione y dejó un suave beso en ella.

-bienvenida entonces Hermione…

-gracias señor Malfoy…

-Lucius…

-Lucius entonces.- bueno queridos entonces creo que no hay más que saber, venid alguno de estos día a casa si queréis, a Narcisa le alegrará enterarse de esto y… hace tiempo que no recordamos como éramos antes Severus.

Este asintió y sin más el rubio desapareció entre las llamas como había venido.

-Será mejor que subamos a desayunar algo… después te… bueno te diré lo que te hiba a proponer ahora… subamos.

Severus se dio la vuelta para salir delante de ella.

-Severus…- lo llamó con algo de timidez. El oscuro hombre se dio al vuelta y la joven le plantó un suave beso en los labios poniéndose de puntillas por su altura. El no puso hacer más que responder al beso y abrazarla por la cintura para después subir escaleras arriba de las mazmorras.

* * *

_**Reviews: **_

_**SakuraTachi**: Es una pena que no vallas a estar... pero mira el lado bueno, cuando vuelvas a leer fijo que tienes un montón de capitulos subidos, eso es aun más emocionante XD. Espero que te vallan bien los estudios y sí, yo tambien creo que son el uno para el otro..._

_**besos!=)**_

_**QueenSlytherin:** Veras... ya verás la que tengo pensada liar... si es que después tacharan a Severus de posesivo? no. Pero hay cierto perrito que no se tendría que mete tanto con él... ya lo veremos... besos!=)_

_**Alexza Snape:** Pues aqui tienes más entonces! ^^ un besito:3_

_**KukaSnape:** Normal que te quejes si es que tienes razón, cuando tengo tiempo intento hacerlos bastante largos y ahora que estoy de vacaciones creo que no tengo excusa así que a disfrutar! besos_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Ya sabemos como es nuestro Lucius... haber que pasa! ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

Ambos se pararon delante de la puerta del gran comedor simplemente mirándose.

-yo… no sé si deberíamos entrar tan…

-Sí tienes razón…- Hermione soltó la mano de Snape y ambos entraron por las grandes puertas a paso rápido hasta que la cara de Severus se puso de un color aun más pálido y enfermizo del que tenía normalmente, sus piernas dejaron de caminar.

Hermione simplemente se quedó mirándole.

-valla Snivellus… no sabía que fuese a venir a molestar tan pronto…- Lupin le dio un manotazo en la nuca a Sirius que estaba sentado al lado de Harry en el vacío comedor a excepción de Dumbledore que lo observaba todo desde su mesa.

-Hermione!- la castaña corrió un par de pasos para abrazar al animago y después a Harry y Lupin. Severus bajó la vista al suelo, aquel gesto no le gusto nada después del comentario de Sirius, tampoco le hubiese gustado sin haber dicho nada, pero aquello le sentó realmente mal. Ella no se había dado cuenta y lo entendía, sí. Pero hacía daño.

-Hermione que tal te ha ido con el profesor Snape?- preguntó Lupin interesado pero algo desconfiado.

-He pasado un tiempo muy agradable la verdad Remus, gracias por preguntar- Severus la miró con indiferencia, ni siquiera él supo porque pero lo de Sirius había dolido y el perro seguro no se quedaría callado.

-Hermione creo que deberías ir a mirarte un poco los sentidos… un tiempo agradable con Snivellus? Por Merlín…- Severus lo asesinó con la mirada literalmente.

-será mejor que mantengas el hocico cerrado chucho sarnoso…- Sirius se levantó del banco con la varita en la mano pero Lupin se puso en pie entre los dos.

-sois como niños! Queréis parar de una maldita vez?- Severus miró al animago con superioridad.

-ten cuidado con lo que haces Black…

-lo mismo digo…

Hermione miró a Severus con desaprobación y este bajó la mirada, no podía enfadarse solo por haberlo saludado, después de todo eso era normal, pero la rabia la seguía teniendo. Sin decir más Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y Severus se fue a su esquina en la mesa vacía de los profesores a excepción de Albus,

-hijo te encuentra bien?- Severus ni siquiera se giró estaba demasiado concentrado en destrozar una tostada en silencio mientras miraba a Sirius y a Potter hablar animadamente con Hermione. No podía enfadarse con ella por eso. Pero por suerte sí con ellos, y iban a enterarse de quien era Severus Snape.

Después del desayuno Snape se paró delante de Hermione sin decir nada. Ella se levantó y ambos caminaron hasta las mazmorras en silencio. Entraron a los aposentos de Severus y este se sentó al borde de la cama pensativo.

-que era lo que tenía que decirme?- Severus levanto la vista.

Simplemente si querías venir a cenar a Hogsmeade… conmigo, pero supongo que ya tendrás planes así que es igual.

-no tengo planes porque lo dices?-Snape puso cara de asco.

-he supuesto que Potter y el perro querrían pasar el día contigo- Hermione sonrió, era ella o Severus estaba…

-Severus por supuesto que quiero ir…

-bien.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás bien?

-debería pasarme algo?- Hermione comprendió todo entonces, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había molestado lo de Sirius.

-Severus…- se acercó a él- quiero que sepas que no me gustó nada lo que te dijo Sirus… y siento…

-no sientas nada…

-Severus…- no supo que decir, eran sus amigos pero sabía que entre Snape y Sirius jamás abría una tregua.

-la próxima vez le diré algo siento haber… pero sabes cómo es…- Snape se dispuso a decir algo pero Hermione no le dejó, posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y rodeó su cara con él en una suave caricia, después lo acercó un poco y lo beso suavemente. Las facciones de Severus se relajaron considerablemente tras dejarse llevar por el beso.

-nos vemos a las siete aquí entonces… he de ir a hablar con Albus…-la joven continuó besado su cuello haciendo que tuviese ciertos problemas para continuar hablando.

-Her…Hermione por favor…- hizo que ella lo mirara pasa besarla él con necesidad de forma brusca hasta que se separó y se puso en pie dejando a una sonriente Hermione mirándolo con una mezcla de diversión por lo fuera de lugar que podía dejarlo y de ¿amor?

-estas celoso…- Snape que se dirigía a la puerta mientras se echaba la capa encima se paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta.

-celoso yo? Estás delirando sabelotodo…

-si… estás celoso…- Hermione empezó a reírse no podía creerse el comportamiento de Snape.

-insufrible sabelotodo… los libros te están dejando sin neuronas… no vemos a las siete aquí.- y sin decir más salió por la puerta hondeando la larga y negra capa con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas_. Por Merlín …Granger._

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**QueenSlytherin:** La visita a casa de Lucius tengo que pensar como meterla en la historia, pr ahora he liado bastante la manta al pobre Sev XD, ya veremos que pasa!_

_un beso^^_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Y eso no es nada con lo que vendrá... si es que este Sirius es un provocador..._

_**SakuraTachi:** jajajaja me alegra que estés tan enganchada, espero que todo te valla bien! un beso^^._

_**AlexzaSnape:** Cenita! ¿romanrica?, espero haber desechado tus dudas^^, y si este Lucius es un maquina yo tambien lo adoro XD_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Si es que Hermione y Lucius pueden ser muy crueles... claro que nadie consigue sacar más de sus casillas a Sev que Black..._

_**AgnesSnape:** Bienvenida!, si... es adorable, pero intentaré mantener más el carácter de Severus por que con eso de que cuando pienso en él mientras escribo... se me pone un poco OCc... y no me gusta abusar de ello así que si veis que os sube el azúcar avisadme XD!_

_Un beso! espero que te siga gustando._


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione paso el resto del día ne la biblioteca, la verdad no le apetecía estar con Harry y Sirius, despues de aquel desliz que habia tenido, sabía que tenía un total derecho a saludar a sus amigos, pero lo que no podía permitir era que Sirius tubiese total libertad de soltar aquella cosas a placer y despues reprochar la respuesta de Severus.

Subió a la torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse una hora antes de bajar a las mazmorras. Se suponía que aquello era una cita? Que demonios debía ponerse? Decidió que lo mejor sería pedir opinión y claro le único dispuesto a hacer eso sería Dumbladore por lo que deshechó la idea de su cabeza y decidió llamar a Winky.

-Buenas tardes señorita Hermione. En que puede Wqinky servirle?

-hola Winky… verás quiero que esta información sea completamente privada de acuerdo?- la elfina sonrió y asintió.

-claro señorita Hermione Winky no dirá nada. Winky lo promete- Hermione prosguió.

-veras tengo… una… saldré a cenar con el profesor Snape esta noche y la verdad… puedo suponer el estilismo que le gusta con como se viste él y su mabiente y… bueno él pero la verdad no se que ponerme…- la elfina sonrió.

-Winky no sabe mucho de estilismo señorita Hermione, pero Winky sabe que el señor profesor Snape goza de un puesto en el lado oscuro, Winky deduce que al señor profesor Snape le gusta el color negro y Su casa la de las serpientes abunda en color verde. Es solo una deducción de Winky. Winky desea ayudar.

-Tienes razón… yo optaría por el negro y más con como está el ambiente ahí fuera… supongo que le gustará pero no teng…- la elfina chasqueó los dedos y una de las camas de la habitación se llenó de varios vestigos negros. Largos, cortos, medios, alfunas faldas negras largas y algun que otro corset negro hasta el busto.

-Merlín poderoso… gracias Winky… pero hay mucho donde elegir.

-Señorita Hermione Winky puede hacer una rpegunta algo indiscreta?- Hermione la miró extrañada.

-claro que puedes. No hay problema.

-Winky… se pregunta si es una cita. Por que sie s asi su indumentaria podría ser más atrevida, o si es solo una cena antre amigos… por lo que Winky deduce que un vestido simple quedaría correcto.-Hermione carraspeó. Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era ne realidad.

-supongo… que es más que una cena entre amigos Winky… pero tapoco quisiera ir demasiado… atrevida.- Winky asintió dando a entender que comprendía lo que la joven le estaba intentando decir.

-Winky cree que una falda larga con un corset se amoldará a su figura y quedará discreto almismo tiempo. Winky le recomienda que coja abrigo hace frío fuera.

-gracias Winky, de verdad siento haberte molestado pero estaba confusa.

-Es un placer paraWinky poder ayudarla en esto. Winky solo limpia. Nadie le pide ayuda para cosas tan bonitas.- Hermione se alegró de escuchar eso. Le había gustado.

Y con un simple chasquido la elfina desapareció dejando a Hermione delante de la cama llena de ropa. Cogió la falda larga y el corset que le había señalado la elfina y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando se miró al espejo njo podía creerse lo que veía, sabía que tenía un cuerpo bonto a pesar de que no le gustaba mostrar demasiado ni alagarse pero aquello le sentaba genial, se amoldaba a su figura realmente bien, resaltaba le busto de una forma sensual sin llegar a ser indiscreta y le daba un aire copetamente oscuro y… Snape.

Apareció un abrigo largo negro y antes de ponerselo dejó su pelo suelto con unas suave hondas y maquilló sus ojos suavemente , nada que fuese excesivo.

Agarró su varita y se dispuso a bajar hasta las mazmorras.

Una vez delante de la puerta sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a tocar.

La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse y Hermione pudo ver una especie de deslumbramiento en los ojos de Severus.

-_santo Merlín…_ definitivamente deberías utilizar más el negro…

-Murcielago…

-ssh… pasa…

Hermione caminó hasta quedar sentada en uno de los sofas negros de la estancia, pudo ver somo Severus la analiuzaba a cada pasó que daba y también se fijó en el autocontrol que reflejaba su mirada. Definitivamente le gustaba.

Severus no llevaba nada del otro mundopuesto. Hiba co su habitual indumentaria negra, pero tenía el pelo más limpio y brillante de lo normal. Hermione sonrió para si misma, Si que hiba a resultar ser una cita.

-Vamos a Hogsmeade entonces?- ella asintió.

Hermione se abrazó a él para sentir una vez mas aquel peculiar mareo y para cuando se ido cuenta se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo.

Ambos caminaron directamente hacia en _"Las Tres Escobas"_ donde Rosmerta les puso una mesa sin decir una sola palabra, parecía que la presencia de Snape no le era muy agradable y miraba a Hermione como si estubiese loca.

Se sentaron en la mesa a eso de las ocho y media y tras pedir ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione estaba notablemente sonrojada al igual que Severus que lograba ocultarlo bastante mejor.

-bueno… Hermione no he hablado esto contigo pero supongo que estarás asustada con todo lo que esta pasando…- Hermione lo miró con agradecimiento, menos mal que ´le había dicho algo.

-la verdad… al principio si pero… ahora todo es diferente con todo lo que ha pasado y tu y…

-entiendo… quiero que sepas que yo ya no tengo edad como para andar…- rodó los ojos por la expresión muggle y juvenilmente odiosa que hiba a emplear- "de flor en flor"…- Hermionese rio ante aquello.

-yo no tengo intención de qu sea algo… pasajero digamos que…

-temo que simplemente sea un capricho o una temporada entindeme.

-lo se pro te aseguro que no es asi, siento… -Las dos cejas de Severus se alzaron a más no poder.

Siento algo por ti y… creo que sabes que no soy de ese tipo de mujeres…

-lo pronto la mirada de Severus se dirigió hacia la barra para que mil maldiciones imperdonable inundasen su cerebro, pudo ver a Black hablando entretenidamente con Potter mientras tomaban un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

-que pasa?

-nada… nada, simplemente parece que ese perro y san Potter se miltiplican por esporas… - Hermione se giró a mirar, efectivamente, le dieron ganas de reirse por la mala suerte que tenía Severus, pero le debía una asi que se volvió a voltear.

-bueno, mientras sigan a lo suyo no hay nada que nos moleste…- Severus se quedo atonito ante aquella palabras.

-no… no vas air a saludarles?

-estoy contigo ahora, puede que a la saliuda em despida pero no creo que sea el momento- Snape le sinrió.

-no es necesario que lo hagas por el enfado de antes ve si quieres.

-no quiero.

-bien.

Severus volvió a sonreir, lo estaba haciendo demasiado esa noche, ese gesto tan caracteristico y sarcastico que ponía al hacerlo estaba dando ganas a la joven de tirarse encima y besarlo coo nunca, pero aun era pronto y estaban en público.

* * *

**_(Lié el Cabeza de Puerco con las tres escobas, ya esta arreglado. Necesito Dormir más xD). Besos!_**

* * *

**_Reviews: _**

_**MamaShmi**: Si es que es un autentido imbecil... pero bueno lo han sabido levar bien y solucionar y Sev es tierno pero mantiene su caracter dominante y posesivo a la vez ^^_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Hermione es su sabelotodo... no se puede esperar menos XD_

_**KukaSnape:** Gracias!, la verdad es que es muy sexy imaginarselo celoso XDD_

_**PatyBenededMalfoy:** es cierto. Pero ya lo ha intentado arreglar y hace sonreir a Severuss! _

_**QueenSlytherin:** jajajaja en la playa? te imagino soltando basrabridades sobre Sirius mientras vas leyendo la discusión con Severus! jajajaj, Estoy pensando lo de la visita a casa de Malfoy, no tardaré en llegar a ese punto por que a mi tambien me necanta ver a Hermione en el ambiente de esos dos pirados..., ahora, la combinación Hermione/Lucius no se si será muy saludable para la paciencia de Severus. No lo dejan en paz XD_

_**MeySakura:** Gracias! me alegra que te gustase espero que sigas leyendo!_

_**SakuraTachi:** Espero que tu tambien estes bien! gracias por leer!_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Gracias! me alegro de que te haya gustado! al final Severus matará a Sirius como siga asi XD_


	17. Chapter 17

Ambos continuaron cenando tranquilamente entre miradas y conversaciones.

-Hay otra cosa que… bueno que no hemos tenido en cuenta ni hablado… yo… bueno sabes que la diferencia de edad…

-Severus eso me da absolutamente igual…- Snape levantó las cejas.

-supongo que a ti sí, pero a los que tienes alrededor seguramente no, el caso no es lo que ellos piensen, el caso es el trato que te den por ello y yo no quiero que tu…

-Severus si es por Harry, Sirius y el resto aun no hay por qué decir nada… y la verdad tampoco me importa lo que les parezca si me quieres lo aceptarán.- él simplemente asintió no muy convencido.

-te llevo veinte años…

-diecinueve…

-sabelotodo…- Hermione se hecho a reir, aquellas pequeñas discusiones que siempre terminaban con la misma palabra le encantaban. Después de todo, él llenaba su cabeza amplia y deseosa de conocimientos, y capaces de aquello no había muchas personas.

Ambos miraron a la barra para ver que Sirius y Harry no se habían movido de allí.

-te apetece dar un paseo ahora?- Hermione sintió eran las diez de la noche eso daba algo de miedo en esos tiempos y no era muy adecuado, pero aun no tenía ganas de ir al castillo.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Severus hizo caminar a Hermione por delante suyo, al pasar por delante de Harry y Sirius los dos se quedaron mirándolos absolutamente anonadados, Hermione decidió que lo mejor para ahorrarse escuchar algún comentario sería disimular y hacer como que no los habían visto. Y simplemente salieron del bar dejando que en la cara de Severus se dibujase una enorme sonrisa maligna. Le encantaba ver a Black con esa cara.

Ambos caminaron por el casi desértico pueblo en el que ya no daba mucho la luz, a Hermione se le hacía familiar aquel camino, sabía que llevaba hacia la casa de los gritos.

-a… a dónde vas, Severus sabes que esto es peligroso verdad?

-no conmigo… nadie va a hacerte nada…- dejó que ella se agarrase a su brazo, estaba realmente asustada, simplemente entraron a la casa de los gritos. Porque demonios quería entrar ahí después de todo lo que había pasado allí?

-Volveremos a Hogwarts dentro de poco porque se está haciendo tarde… solo te traje porque he pensado que pasarías frío quedándonos fuera…

-gracias… pero, no debe ser agradable para ti entrar aquí- Severus la miró con gravedad.

-al contrario… cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts siempre venía aquí a estudiar o leer en paz, mediante el sauce boxeador. Ha sido uno de los sitios donde más he estado en paz y agusto… hasta que Black y Potter lo descubrieron claro…

-lo siento…

-el que?- Hermione lo miró algo avergonzada.

-todo lo que te hicieron pasar, Sirius no parece alguien capaz de hacer daño solo por diversión.

-mucha gente parece lo que no es…- ella asintió y se acercó un poco más a él tras sentarse en la vieja cama a su lado.

-lo hace por que sabe que vas a seguirle…

-es imbécil… son todos imbéciles… - Hermione frunció el ceño. Pero después volvió a sonreír, no merecía la pena enfadarse por eso. Eran sus amigos si, pero el después de todo era Snape y asi era Severus Snape.

Se acercó un poco más a él y apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro este giró la cabeza.

-nunca vas a cambiar…

-estoy de acuerdo en eso…- Hermione rodó los ojos y pasó una mano por la mandíbula del hombre que la miraba divertido.

Se acercó un poco más y comenzó a besar suavemente su labio inferior.

-mmh… demasiado vino en la cena quizás? Señorita Granger?

-no dejarás nunca de lado tu maldito sarcasmo...-susurró mientras lo seguía besando.

-desde luego…-Hermione no tardó en terminar a horcajadas sobre Severus a los pocos minutos de profundizar el beso cuando pareció que la conciencia le volvió a la cabeza.

-Sever…mmh…- el hombre comenzó a dar suaves mordiscos a su cuello.

-severus…sev…severus por favor!- el hombre la soltó un poco de su agarre pro no demasiado.

-que ocurre?

-deberíamos volver a Hogwarts…- ella tenía razón Severus puso cara de fastidio pero tras levantarse y acomodarse la ropa caminó hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo detrás de ella con lujuria.

-Siempre tan condenadamente correcta Granger… - y tras salir de allí ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta ver le pequeño pueblo cuando de pronto un rápido rayo de luz azulada pasó por delante de Hermione y vio a Severus caer la suelo.

-Joder!... pero que demonios…- retiró una de sus manos de la pierna que se estaba agarrando con fuerza y dolor. Al verla llena de sangre Hermione se asusto.

-por Merlín Severus estás… sangrando!- Severus se levantó como pudo sin responderle y la garró con fuerza de la mano haciendo que los dos apareciesen en sus aposentos a los pocos segundos…

Hermione corrió hacia él cuando se dejó car en la cama agarrándose la pierna de nuevo. La joven pudo distinguir un corte bastante profundo y sin decir nada se agachó tras aparecer lo necesario para curarlo y correr un par de veces hasta los armarios, Severus se quedo en silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en quién demonios sería quien atacó. Y no tenía dudas de que Lestrange tenía algo que ver, pues Lucius le había hablado antes de las ganas que tenía de verlo bajo tierra.

* * *

**_Nuevo perfil en Deviantart! si queréis ver mis dibujos de SS/HG y Severus me encantaría que os pasaseis! un beso!=)_**

**Para buscarlos solo escribid "Sheysnape" en el buscador.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**MamaShmi**: Pues me parece que ya se encanrgan otros... pero en Hogwarts no creo que los dejen en paz..._

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Pues si es un detalle que Hermione haya pensado en el asi... ^^ besos!_

_**QueenSlytherin**: A Sirius y Harry que les den. Una faena lo de la cena... pero enfin, haber que pasa!_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune**: Si.. Hermione sabe lo que hace claramente, quien teniendo a Severus hace caso a el perro o a Potter? =))_


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione hizo que se posase completamente sobre la cama, no quiso mirar a la herida que sabía que estaba completamente abierta.

-Severus… no se como curarte esto está muy abierto y… mejor si bajamos con Ponfrey..

-quiero que viertas la pociín cicatrizante y que lo cosas como puedas… cuatro o cinco puntos para cerrarla un poco y ayudar…- intentaba ocultar el dolor, pero se agarraba fuertemente a las sabanas.

-pero yo no se hacer eso!

-eso no importa ciérrala con la poción dentro…

-pero…

-Granger!- Hermione lo miró con ojos llorosos, aquello le daba miedo, ella no era medimaga aunque había leído mucho al repecto, aun asi no quería hacerle daño.

Agarró uno de los frascos que había dejado en la mesilla de noche y vertió gran parte de la poción en la herida que dejó de sangrar al instante y tomó un aspecto más normal.

-siento esto…- agarró una aguja e hilo y tras levitarlos un segundo para comprobar que todo estaba bien comenzó a cerrar la herida con puntada, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía pero podía ver perfectamente los gestos de dolor de Severus, cuando terminó simplemente vendó la pierna y se quedó mirándole incorporarse.

-gracias…- ella simplemente se subió a la cama pensativa.

-te puedo preguntar algo?- Severus la miró cansado?

-si te digo que no servirá de algo?-ella sonrió.

-no entiendo por que Lestrange te tiene tantas ganas… no habeis tenido problemas personales que yo sepa..

-Voldemort confía más en mi que en ella, eso es suficiente como para que quiera matarme y… que yo sepa tu tampoco le gustas mucho.

-hace años que me quiere muerta…- Severus resopló.

-pues permítame que le diga Señorita Granger que va a tener problemas para hacerle daño…

-a si?- besó la mejilla del hombre haciendo que este sonriese.

-voy a subir por algo para cenar…

-no. Quiero subir yo también… cenaremos como todos los días…

-pero tu pierna…

-Hermione… subiremos- la mirada de Snape le hizo saber que no admitiría otra queja asi que lo ayudó a levantarse.

A duras penas podía caminar apoyado en ella. Severus ya podía imaginar los comentarios del maldito perro. Pero no podía demostrar el terrible dolor que tenía en la pierna.

Llegaron al comedor bastante tiempo después ya que el ritmo de los pasos que deban no eran muy rapidos y menos teniendo a Severus recargando un brazo sobre uno de sus hombros y cojeando.

Entraron en el comedor y alk instante Harry, Lupin y Sirius se quedaron mirando la escena, Albus se levanto del asiento preocupado. Albus… no se había acordado del viejo…

-Severus hijo que ha pasado?- Snape se planteó que decirle.

-un pequeño accidente Albus… nada importante- miró a Hermione agradecido y se sentó en su lugar habíatual.

-Granger quedese aquí si lo desea, me gustaría conversar con usted ya que Severus no es de hablar mucho… Toma asiento querida- le ofreció sentarse entre Severus y él Hermione enrojeció al instante.

-gracias…- se sentó y pudo ver la sonrisa macabra de Severus al ver la cara de Sirius.

-creo que le perrito no está de acuerdo con esto…- le susurró al oído con una sonrisa. Sirius al ver aquello clavo el tenedor en la mesa. Severus volvió a sonreir.

-que demonios hace ese murciélago?

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi:** Lo se... últimamente estoy agotada siento tardar tanto y hacer más cortito, haber si me pongo las pilas la próxima semana^^_

_con lo cabezón que es Sev no creo que repose mucho... XD ya se verá._

_SailorMercurioNeptune: Belatrix... siempre en medio..._

_**PatyBenededMalfoy**: Pues is, al menos en la pierna no es tan grave... siempre tiene que pasar algo... ya me vale XD_

_**QueenSlytherin**: y la tendrá... la tendrá ya lo creo!, por ahora conformemonos con soportar al perrito y al cara cortada... XD_

_**AquaOotori**: Gracias por el aviso! me pasare!_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Lo intentare aunque últimamente me cuesta!, un beso y gracias :3_


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione se sorprendió de la soltura que estaba teniendo Severus en el gran comedor, obviamente ellos ya habían cenado pero subieron de todas formas, su actitud estaba siendo más cariñosa de lo habitual en público, aun asi, lo entendió todo al ver la sonrisa macabra de él al mirar a Sirius que no les quietaba un ojo de encima. Se acercó a su oído con una sonrisa picara.

-Severus… creo que Sirius va a matarte como no dejes de hablar conmigo…- Snape sonrió de nuevo.

-que lo intente… - posó su mano sobre la de ella encima de la mesa.

-eh Harry… no veo normal la actitud de Snape ni la de Hermione porque ella no hace ni dice nada al respecto? Ese maldito murciélago… seguro que le ha dado algo…

-Sirius no exageres … es normal que se tengan confianza, llevan dos semanas de convivencia con esto de Voldemort…

-si pero yo no veo a Snape cogiéndola de la mano por encima de una mesa…

-deliras querido padrino…

Hermione agarró con fuerza la mano de Severus y la metió debajo de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo.

-estás loco?- ambos estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de la cara que tenía el anciano director observando la escena. Severus se percató de ello.

-Señorita Granger creo que…

-sí, con la pierna así debe descansar será mejor que…

-si…

Ambos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron de la mesa y se despidieron de Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches Albus…

-Buenas noches director…

Albus sonrió con interés, que demonios pasaba allí?, no sabía que era pero parecía divertido y lo iba a descubrir sin duda.

Severus prácticamente arrastró a Hermione por la puerta trasera del comedor hasta las mazmorras con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, había conseguido ver la cara de rabia de Black pero no entendía ni como lo había hecho delante de Albus, abrió la puerta a sus aposentos y se detuvo contra la puerta Hermione se le acercó sonriente.

-lo que puedes llegar a hacer por molestar a Sirius… sois como niños…

-él es como un maldito crio que va de sentimentaloide… es repugnante…

-Severus…-el rodó los ojos.

-es cierto! No puedo creer que me compares con él…

-Severus no te comparo con él simplemente hacéis lo mismo!

-ese cerdo es igual que el canalla de James Potter! Hace lo mismo que él, con el mismo fin, ese cerdo merecería estar muerto como Potter o…- se calló de pronto, la cara de Hermione era indescriptible.

-lo siento… - Hermione lo miró asustada.

-Hermione lo siento… yo… Ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama.

-Hermione…- Caminó cojeando hasta arrodillarse frente a ella.

-no quería…- Ella se levantó de pronto empujándolo hacía atrás y haciéndolo quedar contra una de las paredes de piedra, sin poder moverse por la pierna, el dolor y la posición.

-mira Snape… podrás insultar insultar todo lo que quieras a mis amigos, se lo que te hicieron, se porque te sientes asi, pero son mis amigos… y no voy a permitir que les desees la muerte de esa forma, porque ya están habiendo bastantes muertes po la causa no crees?

-no conseguirás que me gusten…

-no lo deseo así, solo quiero que paréis, cuando más te empeñas en hacer eso, más daño te causará él y tampoco quiero eso…- Eso todo a Severus.

-lo siento…- Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse y a sentarse en la cama para después abrazarlo

cuando un cuervo con una carta chocó contra el ventanal.

* * *

_**Reviews: **_

_**QueenSlytherin:** la verdad es que si, yo el daba un premio y le hacía una estatua en medio de Hogwarts con todo lo que soporta... peeero ya se sabe que cuando te enamoras aguantas todo y más^^ besos!_

_**Guest (no se quien eres por que no sale el nombre, sale como "Guest", pero por la forma de escribir puede que seas MamaShmi?XD no se, pero gracias por el review),** Sí, Severus lo aguanta todo el pobre... es un cielo..._

_**Sakuta Tachi:** Estupendamente! espero que tu tambien estes bien, me alegro de que te gustase^^besos!_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Si es que... tanto Sirius como Bella... insufribles..._

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Si yo creo que cuando se enteren matará a Harry y a Sirius, y si aparece vivo (que de poco le servirá) a Ron también.. XD_

_UN BESO!_


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana, jamás había visto a ese cuervo, pero por la cara de Severus él si.

Le dio la carta al instante. Esperando saber de quien era.

* * *

_**Te dije que a Narcissa le encantaría la idea de conocer a Hermione de una forma más formal debido a la situación de vosotros dos, nos gustaría que vinieseis a cenar a casa mañana.**_

_**Un saludo,**_

_**Lucius Malfoy.**_

* * *

-No es nada, Lucius y Nascissa quieren que vallamos mañana a cenar a la mansión Malfoy…-hizo una pausa pensativo, quizá ella no querría ir.- te gustaría venir? Quiero que sepas que si no quieres no tienes por qu…

-me encantaría después de todo somos…

-Si.

Ambos enrojecieron al instante, aun no se le hacía normal verlo de aquella forma, pero después de todo así era.

-creo que deberíamos ir a la cama… es tarde y mañana volveremos a la casa franca del bosque después de la cena con los Malfoy- ella asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Severus anduvo con algo de dificultad al otro lado y sin decir nada desabrocho los botones de la túnica con magia y abrió la camisa para después quitársela.

Hermione no lo vio pues se había dado la vuelta para simplemente pasar su varita en vertical y cambiarse a el mismo camisón de seda negra que había utilizado en la casa franca aquella noche. Severus se deshizo de los pantalones y levantó el cubre cama.

Se metió a la cama observando como Severus hacía lo mismo con gesto cansado, movió la pierna dolorido y se tapó hasta la cintura sin decir nada.

De pronto una risa floja llamó la atención de Hermione.

-se puede saber que te hace gracia?

-no se cómo demonios pude hacer eso en el comedor… se supone que se controlarme…- Hermione lo miró interrogante, él prosiguió.

-sentí ganas de gritárselo en la cara de decirle que…

-que?

-cosas…

-No vas a decírmelo nunca?- Severus sonrió con sarcasmo.

-tu tampoco lo has hecho…- Hermione rodó los ojos, aquel hombre tenía más orgullo que toda la comunidad mágica junta.

-te quiero…- Severus sonrió para si mismo.

-como dice Granger?- ella rodó los ojos.

-que te quiero… y usted profesor Snape? No tiene nada que decir?-el sonrió ante el intentó.

-no soy un hombre de palabras… siempre he sido más de demostraciones… me permite?-

Se acercó suavemente hacia ella para besarla con suavidad, una suavidad que no supo mantener por mucho tiempo pues ella profundizó el beso acariciando su nuca y el suave cabello negro hasta que sin saber como terminó encima del oscuro mago.

-Merlín… no se como lo haces pero me vuelves…

la puerta comenzó a abrirse de pronto y Severus dejó la frase sin terminar para quitarse a Hermione de encima y encantar su capa a una velocidad increíble hasta tapar a la joven.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi**: Merlín! se reconocerte por la forma de hablar y todo! XD entonces no me equivoqué con lo del comentario que bien ^^_  
_la verdad es que si, lo sacan de sus casillas y el impulso no es el correcto peero... todos hemos soltado cosas asi sin pensarlo muchas veces... (demasiadas)._

_**SailorMercurioNeptune**: Cierto... pero bueno haber si todo va mejor!=3_

_**QueenSlytherin**: jajajajaa madre mía cada día te pasa algo con mis actualizaciones?... al final si que te voy a buscar un problema... XDD Gracias a ti por leerme! un beso!_

_**SakuraTachi:** nananana... error jajajaja es de nuestro Lucius... aiins, Lucius y sus interrupciones...=3_

_**PatyBenededMalfoy**: Si, la verdad es que Severus tiene que tener mucha rabia a ese cerdo de Black... va de bueno sentimentaloide y después se dedicaba a hacerle eso a un pobre chaval como Sev... enfin, de esa gente hay mucha pero menos mal que Hermione lo entiende ^^*._

_**AlexzaSnape**: Tatatachaan! espero que te guste el capitulo!=)_


	21. Chapter 21

El principio de una larga barba blanca comenzó a verse aparecer parcialmente en la habitación Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, siempre tenía que ser él?

-Severus! Siento interrumpirte asi pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre la marcha de la Señorita Granger y tu a la casa franca…- miró a la capa de Severus, pareció no darle importancia- mañana tendré que ir al ministerio asi que te ocuparás tu del asunto…- volvió a desviar la mirada aquel bulto, que casualmente ¿respirada? Sonrió para si mismo.

-si ves a la señorita Granger…- Severus tragó saliva- díselo, he subido a la torre de Griffindor pero no está ahí, es extraño no crees?

-si… no, bueno… estará en la biblioteca o con el estúpido de Potter… señor.

-claro… no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido…- miró a Snape con una pequeña sonrisa. Malo, eso era malo.

El anciano salió de la estancia con una sonrisa que a Severus personalmente no le dio muy buena espina.

El hombre levantó la capa con gesto cansado y vio que Hermione se tapaba la boca, posiblemente del susto y para no reir a causa del nerviosismo que a Severus no le había permitido pensar con claridad.

-como te rías juro que te arrepentirás sabelotodo. –Hermione contuvo la risa pero no pudo evitar mirar a Severus con cierta gracia.

-Supongo que estás demasiado nervioso como para… aclarar tu…- se acercó más al hombre y acarició suavemente uno de los mechones negros para después volver a pasar a su pecho con suaves roces- …mente.

-Deberías saber que yo siempre tengo mi mente… en adecuadas circunstancias…

-lo dudo…

-ya. Pues será mejor que durmamos si mañana quieres ser capaz de llegar despierta a la cena… son las tres de la mañana…- Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

Como podía el bastardo ser tan frio cuando a ella un solo beso la dejaba deseosa de sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo?, estaba realmente acalorada a pesar de la interrupción de Albus por lo que se deshizo del camisón quedando en una bonita ropa interior color crema. Severus se quedó mirándola, debían descansar, eso era verdad, pero ella no ayudaba.

Se dio la vuelta para intentar dormir a pesar de que el calor ya bajaba más allá de su vientre, cuando sintió que ella se abrazaba a él por detrás.

-Hermione…

-no eres el único con derecho a dormir en ropa interior… el fuego ha estado puesto todo el día, hace calor…

Se apretó más a él, quien notó la presión de sus pechos en la espalda, ese tacto suave y lleno lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

-duermete…

-eso hago…

-hasta mañana…

Ante el silencio Severus simplemente se dio la vuelta y atrapó los labios de ella con hambre pero de una forma delicada a la vez de lado, simplemente disgustando el sabor de la boca de ella hasta que cerraron los ojos abrazados.

Lo que no sabían era que un tranquilo Remus Lupin pasaba por delante de la puerta en el pasillo de las mazmorras para ir al comedor escuchando más de lo que se esperaba.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**QueenSlytherin**: Eso será en el siguiente capitulo, quería alargarlo un poco para hacer un buen capitulo! espero que te guste =3_

_**AgnesSnape**: jajajajaja si, los años de espia no fallan nunca... :)_

_**MamaShmi**: Creo que estaba claro no? jajajajaja no se por que siempre me da por poner a Albus de entrometido viejo verde y cotilla... me encanta.. XD_

_**PatibenededMalfoy**: premio!, si... Bella entraria reventando la puerta de un Bombarda como minimo XD_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune**: tatatachaan, era bastante obvio pero es que me encanta este abuelo... XD no lo puedo evitar_

_**SakuraTachi:** Si lo tome en serio jajajaja disculpa la equivocacion, yo tampoco veo a Ronald zanahoria andante con un cuervo negro... eos es más de Lucius o Severus..._

_**AlexzaSnape:** jajaja siii lo se, lo se juro que hare la cena con los Malfoy lo antes posible... y también liare un poco la manta que me apetece...XD_


	22. Chapter 22

Severus fue el rpimero en levantarse ala mañana siguente, temprano como siempre, se dedicó a empacar unas cuantas cosas que quizá necesitarían en la casa, después se dio una ducha y se volvió a sentar en la cama mientras la miraba dormir… no podía dejar de pensar que no la merecía, simplemente su cabello, aquel cuerpo que él mismo había visto madurar, aquella cintura perfecta… sus ojos miel, sus labios… todo aquello no podía ser suyo después de todo lo que había hecho… después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Se agachó levemente hasta quedar tumbado de lado para enredar uno de sus suaves bucles castaños entre sus largos dedos. El aroma a jazmín que desprendía su pelo le quitaba toda la cordura que le quedaba y sin pensarlo apartó la cortina de cabello y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en la blanca piel de su cuello.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir una mano recorrer su vientre con suavidad y aquella húmeda y suave sensación en el cuello, sonrió al reconocer unos suaves mechones negros que caían por su hombro.

-buenos días…- susurró ella lo más suave que pudo por lo bien que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-mmh…- fue su única respuesta ya que tenía su boca ocupada en otros asuntos de mayor interés.

-Severus… tenemos que subir a desayunar.

-eso puede esperar Granger… no ve que estoy ocupado…- Hermione se sorprendió de aquel despertar del hombre, se incorporó suavemente contra el cabecero de la cama pero Severus seguía prácticamente encima de ella succionando su cuello con hambre.

-Se…Severus tenemos que bajar a desayunar… vamos…- con un simple hechizo se vistió y se levantó de la cama dejando a Severus contra el cabecero de la cama.

-cruel… eres mala Hermione Jane Granger…

-no lo soy, solo se que tenemos que subir a desayunar- Severus rodò los ojos y se levantó de la cama, ya estaba vestido asi que simplemente siguió a la castaña por las mazmorras hasta subir al comedor, la seguía mirando fastidiado, hasta él se había sorprendido de la forma en la que se había despertado.

Ambos entraron al comedor, esa vez Hermione se sentó directamente a su lado sin decir nada, simplemente Severus sentía la mirada de cierto licántropo en su nuca.

Al terminar de desayunar Lupin se levantó de la mesa de madera de Gryffindor y para sorpresa de Severus se dirigió hacia Hermione.

-Hermione podemos hablar un segundo?

-claro Remus…

-Lunatico no te excedas en el tiempo que me haces perder la señorita Granger ha de recoger sus pertenencias…

-tranquilo Severus, solo serán unos minutos…

Lupin salió con Hermione por la puerta trasera mientras Severus descubría que Albus lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Albus… te agradecería que dejases de mirarme asi…

-oh, hijo no te miro de ninguna forma, que tal te va con la joven Hermione? Parece que os llevais bien.

-es más soportable e inteligente que sus amiguitos…

-ya. Espero que no haya problemas para que volváis a la casa franca, cuidala bien Severus.

-sabes que lo hare…- Dumbledore no quería ser demasiado directo asi que dejó la conversación ahí. Simplemente ya hablaría con él. Lupin y Hermine se quedaron hablando tras la puerta.

-Hermione… no se como preguntarte esto pero… me asusta lo que..

-Remus confío en ti incluso más que en Sirius… puedes preguntar lo que quieras, responderé a lo que necesites…

-Hermione como te va con el profesor Snape?

Hermione tragó saliva eso le empezaba a dar mala espina.

-Remus… me trata muy bien, esta intentando protegerme y… bueno bien.

-Hermione no quiero que pienses que… te espío ni mucho menos pero ayer por la noche al pasar por l puerta de las mazmorras… bueno eran altas horas de la noche y escuche una conversación entre tu y Severus en la… Hermione tienes algo con Severus?- la sangre de Hermione se heló.

-Remus… necesito que me prometas que no dirás nada, aun no lo vamos a…

-somos amigos… cuéntamelo yo no diré nada pero quiero que estés bien y que vallas con cuidado…

-Bueno hace una semana o… mas o menos… bueno en la casa él.. nosotros… comenzamos a tomar confianza y yo hacía tiempo que sentía algo por él y él… y yo…

-Hermione…

-una noche pasó… ya sabes y…

-Remus sonreía ante el trabalenguas de Hermione aunque lo estaba entendiendo a la perfección.

-estais juntos?- las mejillas de la joven ardieron.

-si…

-Entonces no se diga más… puedes estar tranquila no diré nada, solo quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado con Severus… me fio de él e incluso lo consideraría amigo… o… bueno me fio de él…- eso era verdad, si era posible que Severus valorase a alguno de los merodeadores ese era a Remus, siempre por detrás y obedeciendo a Potter, siempre sacándolos de apuros e intentando hacer lo correcto..- aun asi sabes tan bien como yo que la oscuridad forma parte de él…

-gracias Remus…

-siempre que lo necesites Hermione, ya lo sabes…

Tras aquella conversación Severus bajó con Hermione a las mazmorras.

-que quería Lupin?-Hermione tragó saliva y simplemente lo dejo salir.

-lo sabe.

-sabe que?

-lo nuestro…- la expresión de Severus se heló.

-juro que lo voy a matar

-no, no, no, no lo has entendido, no dirá nada Severus… es mi amigo, y confía en ti. Simplemente escucho nuestra conversació ayer por la noche cuando pasaba por las mazmorras…

Severus respiró más tranquilo.

-Supongo que si solo es él y Lucius… no importa llegará un momento en el que si deseas… bueno en el que habrá que decirlo.

-si.

Creo que deberías recoger tus cosas y después deberíamos empezar a pensar en prepararnos para la cena.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi:** jajjaja, en fin, Albus siempre igual y ahora el interrogatorio de Lunático, pero que le vamos a hacer XD_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: próximamente... cena con los Malfoy, espero que te guste!=3_

_**SakuraTachi**: Aqui lo tienes, espero que te guste, gracias por el review y cuidate! besos:)_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Me alegro=), si... Lupin escuchando y Albus en su nivel.. si es que... XDD_


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione terminó de preparar sus cosas para llevar a la casa y acto seguido empezó a pensar en que podría ponerse para la cena con los Malfoy, sabía como sería el ambiente y más o menos el estilismo a seguir pero aun así no tenía ni idea. Vio que Severus estaba empacando algunas pociones en una caja y dudo de si preguntarle o no.

Severus Snape dando consejos de moda?, aquella idea le hizo gracia. Pensó en llamar a Winky, pero la pobre estaba en la limpieza general de las cocinas de Hogwarts junto con Dobby y no era cuestión de molestarla.

Hizo aparecer las prendas que la elfina le había dado el día anterior, se fijó en uno de los vestidos negros, era largo y se ceñía perfectamente en la cintura, no era muy sobrecargado y tenía escote pero no demasiado, decidió ponérselo y ceñirlo con uno de los corsets negros que había también.

Sin decir nada se metió a la ducha para relajarse un rato y pensar, al menos ahora ella también tenía alguien con quien hablar sobre el tema de su relación con Severus, y no podía haber mejor persona que Lupin porque seguramente sería el único que no la juzgaría a mal.

No tardó en salir de la ducha con el cabello mojado, Severus seguís mirando libros y ordenando pociones cuando la vio salir con una escasa toalla, los ojo del oscuro mago no tardaron en recorrer el cuerpo de la joven de arriba abajo.

Dejó el libro que tenía en la mano y mientras Hermione se peleaba con los rizos para poder peinarlos y se acercó a ella por detrás hasta que la rodeó con los brazos sobresaltándola.

-Severus!, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-valla perdone usted… Gryffindors, siempre sobresaltándose por tonterías…

-casi me matas del susto…

- a si?-subió las manos desde su cintura hasta el borde en el que estaba atada la toalla al cuerpo de Hermione.

-no sabes…- comenzó a desenlazarla- como…- Hermione sujeto sus manos para pararlo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en le hombro del hombre- me duele escuchar eso…

-Severus… para hemos quedado en dos horas…

-ssh…- comenzó a succionar su cuello suavemente.

-Sev…Severus!- se dio la vuelta aun sujetándose la toalla por precaución ya que sabía lo rápido que podía ser él con las manos.

-Oh vamos… hay tiempo de sobra…- simplemente bajó la cabeza un poco y comenzó a succionar el labio superior de la joven hasta que esta comenzó a besarlo a él. No pretendía dejarse ir más alla, había tiempo para eso y no quería que llegasen tarde, pero no podía resistirse a eso.

-estás loco…

-eso lo se…

De pronto se separó de él que en ese momento estaba completamente anestesiado pr el placer del beso.

-ei! eso no es justo…- Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-llegaremos tarde hay tiempo de sobra para eso…

-pero…

-ssh… prepárate o no llegaremos…- Snape hizo una especie de gruñido como queja. Y Hermione sin decir nada agarró su varita y arregló su cabello, mientras él se metía en la ducha.

La joven no tardó en vestirse y en maquillarse suavemente.

Severus esperó sentado en la cama, se veía con su túnica negra y la capa como siempre. Pero su pelo se veía más suave y limpio.

Miró a Hermione como el día anterior antes de ir a cenar, la verdad era que estaba hermosa vestida asi, no sabía si era su gusto personal o que el negro le sentaba de maravilla.

-estás lista?

-estoy de los nervios…- Severus rodó los ojos, sabía que todo aquello sería nuevo para ella pero aun asi quería que estuviese tranquila.

.no te preocupes, sabes que todo saldrá bien. Tendrás suerte si Lucius no monta uno de sus numeritos o se pone a contar hazañas de cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, entonces morirás seguro.

-Hermione la miró con miedo

-de aburrimiento.- Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano para aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy.

Severus la rodeó y ambos sintieron un suave mareo y después el suelo de nuevo.

Al abrir los ojos y despegarse del pecho de Snape Hermione vio un amplio jardín, no había casi luz en aquel paraje y el cielo estaba cubierto por una negra y espesa capa de nubes, pudo ver una valla metálica a unos cuantos metros de ellos y una mansión de piedra también en tonos apagados.

-Vamos…

Hermione siguió a Severus quien pasó su varita entre la ranura que creaban las dos partes de la puerta metálica. Esta se esfumó delante de ellos y ambos continuaron caminando hasta la puerta de madera negra.

Severus susurró algo y las puertas se abrieron dejándoles un amplio pasillo delante. Caminaron durante unos minutos y subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a un salón decorado con detalles góticos, varios cuadros y motivos de la casa Slytherin y una enorme mesa con sillas revestidas en medio del mismo.

De pronto Lucius apareció por una puerta contigua y sonrió al ver a la pareja entrar al lugar.

-Valla Severus! Me alegra ver que has venido con Hermione…a Narcissa seguro que le hace ilusión saber que al final aceptó venir.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó de forma cortés

-bienvenida Hermione Granger.

-gra…gracias señor Malfoy…

-Lucius

-Lucius…

De pronto una mujer madura de pelo rubio platinado con mechas negras recogidas en un moño apareció por la misma puerta por la que Lucius había aparecido anteriormente.

-valla ya habéis llegado!

-buenas noches Narcissa…

-buenas noches Severus, valla! Veo que la joven Hermione al final se ha decidido por unirse!- Hermione enrojeció era raro tener ese trato con los Malfoy.

-encantada señora Malfoy…

-llamame Narcissa pequeña, Merlín, realmente eres preciosa, menuda suerte tienes Severus- Esa vez quien se puso rojo como un tomate fue Snape.

-bueno! A que estamos esperando! Será mejor que nos sentemos a la mesa, seguro que no sabes muchas cosas de Severus Hermione, tendremos que sacarle los colores entre Lucius y yo para que no esté tan callado, verás cómo te gusta todo esto…

La mujer parecía realmente entusiasmada con Hermione, aquello le hizo gracias, parecía que entre sus amigos, Albus y los Malfoy Severus no tenía ni un solo momento de su adorada "paz".

Se sentaron todos en la mesa y Narcissa llamó a un apr de elfos domesticos para que llevasen la comida, no tardaron en empezar a cenar y a conversar relajadamente.

-He de decirte querida que no me esperada que Severus acabase asentando la cabeza.

-oh vamos Narcissa no empieces- Severus estaba completamente sonrojado aunque se lo había imaginado, pues ya sabía como eran los Malfoy.

-No Severus, realmente me alegro de ello no puedes pasarte la vida entera solo, y además menuda mujer te has llevado, no te quejarás…

-no creo haverlo hecho Narcissa…

-oh… que bonito- Lucius se rió por lo bajo ante la conversación y miró a Hermione quien rezaba por que Severus no explotase.

-Por cierto Hermione Draco nos ha dicho que eres la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts, la verdad es que hemos escuchado que eres muy inteligente… tienes pensado que vas a hacer en un futuro?

-la verdad es que no lo había pensado, me gusta la medimagia, y defensa contra las artes oscuras me parece muy complicado… aunque había pensado en pociones también

Severus la miró sorprendido no sabía que le interesase su materia.

-bueno, para eso tienes a un buen maestro a tu lado.- ella asintió

-de todas formas no creo que Severus le de clase solo de eso querida- ambos comenzaron a reír abiertamente y Hermione enrojeció.

-Lucius… sigues tan enfermo como siempre, no hay forma de que pienses en otra cosa?- el rubio puso cara de obviedad.

-vamos Severus… anímate un poco, vas a acabar viejo y amargado…- se detuvo un segundo a pensar-… aunque lo segundo ya se empieza a notar…

-Lucius…- aquella voz sonaba a advertencia, Hermione miraban a los dos hombres discutir divertidas.

-son como niños, no se como lo sigo tomando en serio… -Hermione asintió sonriente.

-y bueno Hermione, la verdad es que siento cierta curiosidad por como te sientes en este ámbito, me refiero a… no se esto no es el lado de la luz, se que no somos un extremo, pero es diferente y son Severus vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Te sientes cómoda querida?

Hermione no se pensó mucho la respuesta, la verdad era que estaba más que a a gusto.

-La verdad nunca esperé que esto me fuese a gustar o que algún día podría pertenecer a ello, pero me siento realmente bien y… sois increíblemente agradables…

-eres muy amable, quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas lago o el cabezón de Severus te hace algo aquí me tienes… y lo digo en singular por que Lucius no te serviría de mucho- ambas rieron con ganas, pero Severus le hechó una mirada envenenada a Narcissa.

-ooh …. Severus no me mires asi se que no le harás ningún mal, pero quiero que la chica tenga a alguna mujer para hablar de lo que necesite. Los hombres no entendéis eso…

-ya…

Continuaron cenando hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa, había sido una velada maravillosa.

-Espero que volváis pronto, últimamente como te dije no estamos mucho Severus..

-lo se, vendremos en cuanto podamos, si no siempre podéis venir a la casa, o a Hogwarts… supongo que si algún días os apetece solo tenéis que avisarme y yo os apareceré.

-nos veremos entonces Severus…

-cuida de ella- Severus asintió cansado.

-un placer Hermione- ella sonrió.

-el placer es mío Narcissa.

Y sin decir una palabra más se aparecieron en las mazmorras.

* * *

_**Reviews: **_

_**MamaShmi**: si... lo sabe XD pero Lupin es de confianza por suerte, si llega a ser Sirius entra y se carga a Sev de un avada XD..._

_**SakuraTachi**: Gracias por el review y por al dedicación de la historia!:3 espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo._

_**SailormercurioNeptune**: Si es que preferí que cada uno tuviese alguien con quien sincerarse si no no me parecería justo. Aunque siempre está Cissy._

_**KukaSnape**: Aqui lo tienes^^ espero que te guste._

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** espero que te guste la cena! pobre Sev... jajajaja la verdad no creo que Lupin diga nada, es muy bueno^^_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Si la verdad es que yo no sería capaz de negarme XD..._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Aviso de que este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito con detalles que podrían resultar ofensivos para ciertas personas.**_

_**Ruego que si no les gusta no lo lean, y si lo hacen queda bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**un beso y a disfrutar!^^**_

* * *

Ambos aparecieron en las mazmorras a los poco segundo de sentir el ya conocido mareo, Sin decir nada entraron directamente a los aposentos de Severus.

-espero que no te haya resultado demasiado incómodo…- Hermione hizo un gesto de obvieda.

-Severus me ha encantado, son muy amables y se nota que te quieren…- Severus rodó los ojos y dejó su capa en la silla mientras miraba los papeles que había dejado encima de la mesa antes de irse. Hermione sonrió, sabía que Severus continuaba picado por la negativas que le había dado. Pero en fin, siempre hay un momento para enmendar los errores.

Se acercó a él por detrás después de haberse deshecho del abrigo y lo abrazó con suavidad, para su sorpresa el hombre ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. ¿Con que Severus Snape quería jugar eh?

-Hermione…- si tono intentaba desaprobar lo que la joven hacía pero un dejo de lujuria le dio a la joven luz verde para continuar.

Comenzó a acariciar su pecho sin deshacer el abrazo en el que estaba y seguidamente llevó sus manos al cuello del hombre pero Severus se las quitó de inmediato.

-Severus! Se puede saber que…- Hermione intentó contener la risa, era realmente gracioso ver lo enfadado que estaba por haberle negado antes de ir a cenar, Severus se quitó el resto de la ropa y se vistió con el pijama de seda negra para después meterse a la cama, pero Hermione no iba a darse por vencida, se puso su habitual camisón y se metió a su lado apagando la luz para seguidamente acercarse a él que estaba dándole la espalda.

-Profesor… no se ponga así…- Severus sintió un calor ya conocido, no iba a poder soportar que lo llamase así. Se acercó aun más hasta acariciar suavemente la espalda del hombre por encima de la camisa del pijama. Haciendo suaves movimientos mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de él hasta quedar pegada.

-Snape…- pasó uno de sus brazos por encima sin dejar de acariciarlo hasta llegar a los botones de su pecho y comenzó a desabrocharlos de uno a uno, al llegar al tercero introdujo su mano acariciando de forma sensual, podía notar como Severus se contenía a suspirar con profundidad, asi que Hermione decidió tomar más medidas bajando esa vez por fuera de la camisa de su pecho a su vientre lentamente. Un fuerte bufido de tensión le indicó a la joven castaña que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Notó como él hombre iba dejando la resistencia y comenzaba a darse la vuelta cuando la mano de Hermione se posó suavemente sobre la intimidad de Snape

-no debería jugar Granger…- bien. Entraba en el juego. Comenzó a notar la excitación de su pareja y eso le dio señal para acariciar con más presión esa zona por encima de la tela.

-oh… Hermione…- ella sonrió para volver a ascender esa vez por dentro de la camisa del pijama con suaves caricias. De pronto el hombre se volteó a mirarla con intensidad, esa mirada que solo ella conocía la perfección pues ya la había visto una vez antes, una mezcla entre aviso, suplica y lujuria. Hermione no lo pensó más y continuó desabrochando los botones de la camisa del hombre hasta llegar al último y dejar la piel pálida como la nieve de su pecho al descubierto, no tardó en tocarlo con suavidad en esa zona, causando una sensación de escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, Severus parecía comenzar a reaccionar y posó una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven para acariciarla con delicadeza empujando el camisón negro de tela fina hacia arriba.

De un simple impulso quedó él encima de la joven y comenzó a succionar con suavidad el cuello de ella con hambre.

El camisón de la joven fue historia en menos de lo que ambos esperaban dejándola en un bonito conjunto de encaje negro que hizo las delicias de Severus, quien se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto inconsciente.

-Merlín… eres tan…- pero ella no lo dejó continuar, tenía hambre de esos labios que tantas veces había conseguido besar en tan poco tiempo, él no tardó en responder con la misma avidez que ella, mientras no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo de la joven. Comenzó a besar sus pecho por el trozo de piel que quedaba descubierto encima del brasier hasta que logró desabrocharlo y quitárselo sin rodeos, lanzándose a succionar suavemente uno de sus pecho y a depositar suaves besos haciendo que la joven comenzase a gemir con abandono.

-quiero probarte Hermione Granger… quiero…- la joven notó como la única pieza de ropa interior que le quedaba desaparecía de pronto- tenerte…- y sin decir más sintió como separaba sus piernas e iba bajando por su vientre sin dejar de besar su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió que una corriente eléctrica de placer la recorría cuando la húmeda lengua de Snape rozó su entrepierna suavemente para después succionar y lamer con más intensidad.

-oh… Severus… por Merlín santo si…- Deseaba dejarla completamente mojada, aunque no aguantaría mucho más, sentía una presión increíble en sus pantalones, Hermione pareció escuchar los pensamientos del hombre por que cuando ´le dejó la tarea de lamer y dejarla empapada lo empujo suavemente haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama.

-La gatita de Gryffindor va a sacar las garras?, supongo que debo empezar a preocuparme…- lo dijo en un tono burlón que sacó toda la valentía que Hermione llevaba dentro.

-una víbora de Slytherin como tu… supongo que sí…- Y para sorpresa del Hombre comenzó a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus dos manos se deshacían de los pantalones del hombre dejándolo en unos bóxers negros.

-pero claro…- tanteó la erección del hombre por encima de la tela.

-no debería…- comenzó a presionar el bulto con la mano marcando la erección y delineando con sus dedos- olvidar de que eres Severus Snape… el terror…- deslizó la mano por dentro de la prenda al mismo tiempo que bajaba por su pecho dejando suaves besos- de las mazmorras…- tomó su miembro y comenzó a friccionar con suavidad y movimientos lentos…

-Hermione…- la joven continuó bajando y al oscuro mago le dio la impresión de estar a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón que iba a hacer esa mujer?

Lo supo cuando sintió la humedad y el calor de la lengua de la joven recorrer toda su longitud mientras con una mano no dejaba de acariciar su miembro de arriba abajo lentamente.

-aah… por Merlín… - la joven sacó el valor para profundizar aun más y aunemntar la velocidad, el sabor de él era como un aditivo, pudo ver que Severus no se estaba perdiendo detalle de lo que hacía y el rubor de sus mejillas y el abandono de sus ojos casi en blanco y la boca ligeramente abierta le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. La cadera de Severus no tardó en comenzar a acompañar los movimientos de su boca y manos por instinto cuando sintió una conocida presión, no quería que aquello terminase ahí, y en un impulso de lujuria se incorporó de rodillas y dejó a la joven de nuevo recostada boca arriba, agarró su varita y de pronto un par de cuerdas ataron sus manos al cabecero de la cama.

-Severus!, eso no vale!- el estrechó los ojos.

-soy un Slytherin recuerdas… oh! Espera… soy el jefe de la casa Slytherin…

-ja…ja… ja….

-ven aquí…- y sin tener que decir más sintió como sus piernas eran separadas con delicadeza, Severus guió su mano para posicionar su miembro en la entrada de la joven para después embestir con deseo.

-aah… si…-Hermione compuso una cara de placer que realmente complació a Severus quien no tardó en soltarla de su agarre y alzarle en brazos por las nalgas y elevarla suavemente mientras la penetraba con algo más de fuerza.

-eres tan deliciosa... así... tan apretada... mía, aah...

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación de u momento a otro hasta que aun con Hermione en brazos estando él de pie al borde de la cama la dejó en el suelo de pie también de espaldas a él, la hizo caminar mientras besaba su cuello con pasión, con abandono, deseando enterrarse de nuevo en la calidez que ella le ofrecía.

Hermione quedó apoyada con sus manos a ambos lados del marco de la única ventana de la estancia, había una gran tormenta fuera de golpe sintió a Severus en su interior por detrás, así había aun más presión las sensaciones eran más intensas. Las embestidas continuaron hasta que a la vez que un enorme rayo iluminaba las mazmorras ambos llegaron al climax descargándose él dentro de ella.

Se quedaron como estaban, sin aliento, él apoyado en ella aun sin salir de su cuerpo. No contaban con que en una alta torre del castillo cierto anciano observaba con una sonrisa en la cara la tormenta. O quizá algo más…

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi:** Es que pensé que sería demasiado obvio, preferí esperar para crear un conflicto más grande en el que poder incluirlos más adelante, ya lo verás... de momento se me fue la bola y escribí esto XD espero que te guste._

_**QueenSlytherin:** Gracias a ti por leer y estar ahí!si es que Lucius es Lucius... XD_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune**: Que mono... me lo imagino que tierno se debe de ver sonrojado XD besos!_

_**SakuraTachi:** Aquí lo tienes, cuídate tu también! un saludo^^_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Ya se lo ha ganado no crees? jajajajajalos Malfoy adorables y Hermione a pagar deudas!^^*_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Siii son unos pillos especialmente cierto rubio platinado XD _

_**RuthSnape:** mmmmmh secreto secretooo... XD bienvenida y gracias! espero que este te guste y que sigas leyendo, besos!=3_


	25. Chapter 25

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato hasta que Severus reacciono y sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

-deberíamos ir a la casa franca ahora, son las cuatro de la mañana…- Hermione sintió y se vistió con magia y antes de darse la vuelta para encoger varias cosas y metérselas al bolsillo planto un suave beso en los labios de él que sonrió levemente.

-vamos…- la abrazó y ambos se aparecieron en la casa, una vez allí ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse a recordar todo lo ocurrido.

-vamos… arriba- ella asintió y ambos entraron en la que había sido la habitación de él dejaron sus cosas y se quedaron mirándose.

-lo de antes…

-ssh…- él se acercó a ella.

-no era necesario que… si lo has hecho por complacerme no…

-Severus, lo he hecho porque eres mi… pareja?, y porque yo también quería…- Severus sonrió.

-eso suena bien… y raro…- Hermione asintió.

-si…- vamos a la cama. Ambos no tardaron en acostarse más juntos de lo habitual, entre besos y caricias hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos, lo que nadie se esperaba era lo que pasaba a algunos kilómetros de allí.

-Maldito traidor a la sangre! Solo tienes un opción…- el pelirrojó no dejaba de sollozar ante las torturas de la mortífaga.

-hare lo que queráis… por favor Lestrange… pero no me mates…

-oh asi que el amiguito de Potter es taaaan fácil de comprar eh?

-tu solo no me mates! Yo te daré toda la información que obtenga…. Por favor…- Ronald Wesley se hallaba arrodillado ante Bellatrix Lestrange como un maldito cobarde.

-asquerosa comadreja Wesley… quiero que regreses con Potter a donde esté protegido, primeo irás a Hogwarts… y esta noche quiero toda la información que obtengas bastardo.

Es estúpido de Wesley hizo una reverencia y desapareció rumbo al castillo.

A la mañana siguiente un golpe en la ventana despertó a Severus y a Hermione . Era una lechuza y al parecer la de Dumbledore.

-mierda de pajarraco… dame eso- le quitó la carta llevándose un picotazo de su parte y una mirada envenenada de Snape.

* * *

_**Queridos Severus y Hermione.**_

_**Antes que nada espero que hayáis dormido estupendamente, he de decir que tengo muy buenas noticias, Ron Wesley a aparecido sano y salvo hoy en el castillo me gustaría que vinieseis a la mañana, después podréis volver a la casa, Severus, tengo que hablar contigo en otro momento.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

* * *

Ese maldito zanahorio ya estaba fastidiando otra vez, porque por una buena vez no podía quedarse desaparecido para siempre. Despertó a Hermione y ambos fueron al castillo a ver a Wesley.

-Oh Ron, no te hicieron nada no?- el hizo un gesto de valentía.

-escapé yo solo, no fue fácil, pero ya sabes…

-valla… me sorprendes Ron, parece que si que te sabes defender…- dijo Hermione. Al ver a Severus detrás de Hermione y tomándola de una forma algo posesiva Ronald se extraño.

-pro… profesor..ss..Snape…

-valla Wesley veo que sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre… le agradecería que no molestase en demasía a la señorita Granger….- Hermione lo miró con amor, eso sorprendió a Ron. Que estaba pasando?

Cuando Hermione volvió a la casa con Severus, Ron no tardó en encontrarse con Bellatrix.

-que tienes estúpido…

-creo que… creo que hay algo entre Hermione y Snape…- ella hizo un gesto de victoria.

-lo sabia!, sabía que Snape amaba a esa sangre sucia…- una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara.

-pues creo que vamos a darle un buen susto a ese bastardo… veamos cuando es capaz de hacer por ella…

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi:** La verdad, no se si tendrá ventanas... yo supongo que no, por que las mazmorras están debajo del lago negro... peeeero digamos que hay alguna clase de hechizo ilusionador para poder ver el tiempo que hace fuera... el castillo... y todo esto (que bien me viene esto de la magia cuando me invento lo que me da la gana y no tengo argumentos XD) peeero bueno todas sabemos como es Albus, siempre queriendo enterarse de todo._

_**AlexzaSnape:** Los hombres, hombre son XD , Hermione tiene muchas armas secretas XD_

_**SakuraTachi:** Que suerte... aquí estamos en verano y yo no soporto ni el calor ni el sol... no sabes como me gustaría que llegase el invierno! un beso=)_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune**: Si, seguro que el viejo no se queda callado! XD pobre Sev..._

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Si es que sería tonta... rechazar eso... jajajja yo creo que es imposible._

_**QueenSlytherin:** esta vez parece que no, la anterior Severus usó un hechizo anticonceptivo... esta vez yo creo que no, pero bueno no siempre pasa... peeeeero quien sabe más adelante si estos dos se llevan una sorpresa!_


	26. Chapter 26

Severus y Hermione se encontraban en el sofá de la casa ella apoyada en el pecho de él, acariciando los mechones de cabello negro que caían.

-Voy a tener que ir a Hablar con Albus, no se que quería a la mañana…. Y no veo muy productivo pasarnos la tarde y la noche asi…

-podría estar asi toda mi vida…- Severus sonrió y se volvió a dejar embriagar por el suave aroma a jazmín y miel que el pelo de ella desprendía.

-volveré en un par de horas supongo… si no es asi, ve a la cama, debes estár cansada

-ella asintió y dejó que el hombre se levantase para coger su capa.

-no abras a nadie, y ten cuidado- sentenció como si fuese una orden pero con un dejo de preocupación.

-no te preocupes estaré bien…- él hizo un gesto de duda y para sorpresa de ella se agachó y la besó con suavidad.

Tras aquerllo se fue dejando a la joven leyendo en el sofá del salón, no sabía ni cuantas veces se habría leído el libro de la historia de Hogwarts, pero cada vez le fascinaba más.

Una vez en el castillo Severus subió al despacho del anciano director y tras tocar la puerta esta se abrió al instante.

-valla Severus hijo, a que se debe tu grata visita?

-en la carta decía que quería hablar conmigo director…- el anciano hizo un gesto de alegría.

-oh valla es cierto… perdona a este anciano Severus, mi memoria cada día está peor…

-Albus….- hizo una pausa preocupado por el tema- que quieres…

-hijo, hay algo que quieras contarme?- un nudo se hizo en la garganta del pocionista.

-emm…- en ese momento una de las figuritas del escritorio del director se le hizo lo más interesante del mundo.

-no… no creo que haya nada Albus, porque lo preguntas?- el anciano sonrió.

-Severus donde se encuentra la señorita Granger?- las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

-en… en la casa franca señor…- Albus se levantó de la silla.

Ire contigo, la verdad es que preferiría hablar con los dos. Eso no sonaba bien, a pesar de que el hombre lo decía en un tono tranquilo.

En esos momentos, Hermione se encontraba en la cocina cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

-que…- no vio más que oscuridad a partir de ahí, podía escuchar una voz ya conocida, pero no tardó en perder completamente el conocimiento.

Severus y Dumbledore se aparecieron en la casa a los pocos minutos.

-Hermio… Granger!- Severus fue a la cocina después de aparecer en el salón.

-Granger!- volvió a llamar,. Después subió a la habitació pero tampoco estaba, Albus comenzó a notar el extremo nerviossimo del hombre y como sus pasos se aceleraban al recorrer la casa. De pronto y al entrar en la última habitación en la que ella no estaba Severus se quedó estático.

-no…- de pronto hechó a correr hacia la puerta de la casa y a correr aun más por el bosque pero allí no había nada. Albus se desapareció lo antes posible para avisar a Lupin y al resto.

-pero como ha ocurrido?- el director se tocaba la larga barba blanca preocupado.

-no lo sabemos Remus…- Severus no tardó en aparecerse en el castillo, no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera era dueño de sus piernas que flaqueaban por el nerviosismo, cuando Lupin lo vio llegar tan sumamente exaltado intentó pararlo pensando que se dirigía directamente a matar a Sirius pero Severus pasó al animago y sus ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo, sabía que no era casualidad su aparición ese día y el hecho de que Hermione hubiese desaparecido.

-Tú… asquerosa zanahoria con patas, bastardo, malnacido, inútil, descerebrado….- lo agarró por el jersey hasta levantarlo y lo lanzó por los aires hasta que quedó tirado contra la mesa de los profesores del comedor. Harry intentó hechizar a Snape, pero este lo esquivo escudándose.

-yo no he hecho… nad…

-deja de mentir maldito hijo de perra, vas a decirme ahora mismo quien la tiene y donde está!- Severus lo volvió a levantar, esa vez contra la pared de piedra sin quitar la varita de su cuello.

-yo… yo… ella…-Severus no estaba en sus cabales, no podía oensar, simplemente quería encontrarla sana y salva y haría cualquier cosa, Sirius intentó pararlo pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un hechizo por parte de Severus, este tiró a Ron al suelo entre las mesas del comedor y lo sentenció apuntándolo con la varita.

Vas a desear no haber nacido….- su voz sisente y grave daba más iedo y sonaba más peligrosa que nunca.

-_Crucio!- _Ron sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía como nunca, que sus huesos se saldría de la carne y que sus musculos no dejaban de convulsionarse de una forma horriblemente dolorosa.

-para… basta! La tiene lest…

-habla!

-la tiene Lestrange! Para por favor…

-donde!

-no lo se.. para!- Albus agarró a Severus por detrás

-ssh… para Severus, lo matarás… calmate hijo, vamos a encontrarla… tranquilo…

Severus cesó el hechizó dejando a Ron en el suelo y calló de rodilla sostenido por el alciano director. Harry y Sirius lo miraban anonadados, desde cuando le importaba a ese bastardo Hermione?

-Lupin se acercó al hombre para terminar de sorprender a los otros dos.

-Severus, piensa, tú conoces a Bellatrix Lestrange, no sabes donde podría estar?

Pero el hombre no lograba contestar, intentó calmar su respiración

-la mansión Malfoy es el único lugar al que iría… pero Lucius no va a permitir que la lleve allí, no va a permitir que le… que le haga daño…

-estás seguro?- él asintió, de pronto un cuervo negro entró por los huecos de las lechuzas en el techo para entregarle con al parecer urgencia un papel al oscuro mago.

* * *

_**Severus no se como demonios a entrado, tiene a otros cuatro mortífagos a su cargo y dispuestos a defenderla, Bella tiene a Hermione en los calabozos de la mansión, Narcissa y yo nos jugamos el pellejo si decimos algo sospechoso y parece que tiene intención de llamar al Lord. Ven antes de que eso suceda, Narcissa se está haciendo cargo de Hermione y estará bien mientras Lestrange lo permita yo intentaré despistarlos pero no tardes.**_

_**Lucius**_

* * *

Seveus leio la carta al anciano director para después soltarse de su agarre y echar a correr cogiendo impulsoy desvaneciéndose en una nube negra y salir volando a toda velocidad por uno de los ventanales del castillo.

-Remus, Sirius…. Entrad como podais en la mansión Malfoy ayudad a Severus, Harry, tu y yo vamos a avisar a Moody de lo ocurrido.

-pero señor!

-no vas a ir allí no te estamos protegiendo por nada Harry…- el chico comprendió y mientras Sirius y Lupin se desaparecían.

-Severus no tardó en entrar al salón principal de la mansión. Se encontró con una tranquila y divertida Bellatrix Lestrange sentada con comodidad.

-valla… que desagradable visita Snape, a que se debe el honor.

-donde está sucia arpía! Juro que te voy a degollar yo mismo…- tras una risa de la demente de Bellatrix cuatro mortífagos rodearon a Severus.

-que demonios hacéis idiotas!, Sirius y Lupin no tardaron en aparecer y en ayudarlo a combatir a los atacantes.

Severus bajó a los calabozos mientras Lupin se encargaba de Bellatrix.

-vaaalla… cuanto tiempo lobito…

-cállate zorra, no sabes más que hacer mal, y además estás completamente loca.

-no veo por que tenerle tanto cariño a una asquerosa sangre sucia… aun que al parecer Snape le ha encontrado una buena utiidad no crees?

-no te atrevas a juzgar el amor de nadie, tu no sabes lo que es eso…

- Ooohhhh que entrañable.- Lupin no dudo en atacarla, dándole de pleno y haciéndola volar por los aires.

-inutil licántropo… voy a volver, no pararé hasta veros a todo muertos!- y dicho aquello se despareció de la mansión.

Lupin no tardó en correr a los calabozos detrás de Severus. Narcissa no tardó en abrirles la puerta con urgencia .

-Severus corre, no se encuentra bien…

Los tres hombres entraron escaleras abajo. Y Lucius no tardó en unírseles, pero todo aquello no fue comparable con la cara de Severus cuando vio a Hermione tirada en el suelo, se notaba que Narcissa había cuidado de ella pero tenía golpes y cortes por los brazos.

-Hermione… -se agachó a toda velocidad y la ayudó a levantarse

-Severus?...gracias…- Casi le da un infarto a Sirius cuando Severus la abrazó dejando correr un par de lagrimas por el nerviosismo y cuando, ella lo obligo a fundirse en un suave beso. Que hacía el murciélago besando a Hermione de esa forma? Sirius no tardó en hablar

-se puede saber que haces maldito bastardo? Quita tus manos de…

-ssh… -la mirada de Lupin se lo dijo todo.

-Ooh… no… dime que

-callate ya Sirius…- aspetó el licántropo. Sirius se desapareció completamente hecho una furia, aquello era… asqueroso.

Severus se separó del beso y la miró a la cara no podía contener las lagrimas, no recordaba haber estado tan asustado desde hacía años

-otra vez no… crei que…Merlín…

-ssh estoy aquí…

-estás bien?

Me duele el cuerpo y estoy algo mareada pero estoy bien…

-quiero ir a la casa…

-nos quedaremos en el castillo esta noche…- ella asintió y Lupin la ayudó a subir las escaleras mientras Severus recobraba el aliento.

Miró a Lucius y a Narcissa.

-gracias…- Lucius sonrió.

-Somos lo que somos Severus pero sabes que siempre estaremos aquí, ooh soy Lucius Malfoy que esperabas…- dijo bromeando.

-maldito egocéntrico…

-en eso nos parecemos- Severus sonrió y se desapareció detrás de Lupin.

* * *

_** Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de responder a los reviews pero gracias por dejarlos, sin sus ánimos y opiniones no sería lo mismo, aun así aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo^^.(Los responderé junto con los de este en el siguiente;) besos!**_

_**SheySnape**_


	27. Chapter 27

Severus se apareció también en el comedor al poco rato de dejar la mansión Malfoy, caminando a paso rápido hasta abrazar de nuevo a la castaña.

Albus y Harry aparecieron a los pocos segundos.

-Hermione! Te encuentras bien?- Harry abrazó a la castaña apartándola de Severus quien lo mató con la mirada.

-si Harry, estoy bien…

-tienes cortes…- ella sonrió.

-no son nada…- de pronto la cara de Harry cambio y miró a Severus y después a Hermione.

-se que no es el momento Herms… pero tenemos que hablar- ella asintió con seguridad, Sirius se lo había contado, tenía claro que no la convencerían de nada pero tenían que hablar, eso estaba claro.

-Hermione, que alegría que estés bien…- Albus también abrazó a la castaña. Y miró a Severus.

-buen trabajo hijo…. Pero mejor vete a mirarte esa ceja, no tiene muy buena pinta.- Hermione subió la mirada a la cara de Severus, tenía una brecha en la ceja, este se llevó la mano y la miró llena de sangre. Al menos solo era eso. Hermione se sentó en uno de los bancos del gran comedor y Severus lo hizo a su lado y como era obvio Hermione no tardó en llevar las manos a la cara de él para ver la herida.

-estoy bien…

-hay que coserte esto…- Albus los miraba sonriente, era entrañable la preocupación de la castaña por Severus, Harry simplemente salió de allí y Lupin fue a avisar de que todo estaba solucionado. El comedor estaba completamente a oscuras y Albus seguía observando la escena hasta que recibió una mirada de Severus que lo decía todo.

-vale no te pongas asi, ya os dejo solos…- el anciano salió de allí dejando la puerta cerrada.

-enserio, voy a coserte eso ahora mismo…-Severus sonrió.

-Eso no es tan urgente como esto…-la beso con suavidad la principio y con urgencia después profundizando el beso todo lo que pudo.

-júrame que no me volverás a hacer esto…- dijo entre besos.

-yo no pedí que me secuestraran…

-pues júrame que no me volverás a dejar dejarte sola…- ella sonrió.

-vamos a las mazmorras, estás sangrando mucho y yo me echaré algo en estas heridas, no quiero que me quede marca.

Él asintió y ambos bajaron a las mazmorras. Hermione decidió quedarse en la clase de pociones por lo que lo hizo sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y sin decir ni un sola palabra se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, parecía muy concentrada asi que Severus se dio la libertad de llevar su vista directamente a sus pechos.

La joven hizo aparecer todo lo que necesitaba y sin que él hombre lo esperase comenzó a pegar unos puntos.

-aii!, eso duele!- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-solo son puntos de pega para que se te cierre ni siquiera te he tocado casi!- pegó otro

-auuch!

-y tu eres Severus Snape?- él la miró molesto.

-duele!-ella rodó los ojos.

-Estate quieto!- cuando termino de cerrar la herida frotó una gasa con algo de poción cicatrizante.

-pica…

-Severus, te cosí la pierna y no dijistes nada…

-no es el mismo sitio, esta zona duele más!- Hermione de pronto dio un suave beso en la herida. La cara de Severus cambió y se quedó en silencio.

-algun sitio más en el que te duela?- el se señalo la mejilla y ella dio un suave beso ahí también.

-y aquí no te duele?- puso uno de sus finos dedos sobre los labios del pocionista, este la miró embelesado.

-puede que sienta una… ligera molestia…

-bueno… veré que puedo hacer…- Besó los labios del hombre con suavidad pero fue intensificando el beso al que él respondió al instante.

La cosa se fue poniendo cada vez más intensa hasta que Severus miró a la puerta nervioso.

-estamos en clase…

-pero no hay nadie…- ella continuó besándolo por el cuello e inconscientemente movió la cadera frotándose contra él y sacándole un gemido ahogado.

El hombre no volvió a pronunciar palabra y directamente atacó a los labios de la joven.

De pronto la puerta de la clase se abrió del todo y las manos de Hermione pasaron directamente del broche del pantalón de Severus a su herida.

-mmhh si yo creo que… necesitas más puntos…

-no creo que sea necesario….- sin darse cuenta de que aun estaban en la misma posición. El anciano de la puerta intentó contener la risa.

-Espero no haberos interrumpido queridos, solo era para deciros que habrá un baile pasado mañana entre los miembros de la orden y algunos invitados… asi que os espero mañana en el ensayo con Minerva pareja…

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose cuando el anciano cerro la puerta.

Definitivamente esa madrugada se escucharían más que el hervir de los calderos en la clase de pociones.

* * *

_**Nueva actualización en Deviant art! lo pondré también en el siguiente capitulo;)**_

_**el nombre del dibujo es "late in corridors...SS/HG", en el perfil de "Sheysnape", galería.**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi**: Siii, la pena es que no le dio un infarto o algo al perro... (que mala soy) pero Sev hizo lo que tenía que hacer!=))_

_**QueenSlytherin:** bieeeeen eres tan cruel con Ron como yo!(ahora me siento comprendida XD),_

_** SakuraTachi**: leee lo que puedas, solo espero que lo disfrutes!^^*_

_**SailorMercurioNeptun**e: jajajajaja yo soy la primera que celebra ese crucio! XD, muchisimas gracias! un beso=)_

_**Patybenededmalfoy**: Siiii es adorable... casi mata a medio comedor antes de empezar a buscarla... que lindo... ^^_

_**RuthSnape:** si, fue una pena no tener tiempo a responder, pero me alegro poder subiros el capi! gracias y un besoo =)_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Gracias!, me alegro!, él en si es adorable... _


	28. Chapter 28

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron cansados, no habían dormido más que apenas una hora y Severus era capaz de pensar con claridad, pero Hermione estaba dormida en todos los sentidos, el hombre sonrió al recordar la noche anterior e intentó aludir el recuerdo del viejo entrando por la puerta.

-buenos días sabelotodo…

-buenos días murciélago…- se burló ella. De pronto la imagen del ensayo del baile vino a su cabeza.

-oh… noo hoy no…

-que ocurre?- Severus la miró preocupado, y el tono de su cara comenzó a cambiar a uno aun más poco saludable cuando lo recordó.

-mierda… habrá que ir… y… es más… llegamos tarde al desayuno.- Hermione se vistió sin ganas y ambos subieron al gran comedor donde la mayoría de las cabezas que allí se encontraban, es decir, Harry, Sirius, Lupin y Albus se giraron para verlos entrar.

-solo falta que tu querido amigo Potter se lo haya contado a los fantasmas del castillo también Hermione… gran amigo… y un completo imbécil.

-ha sido Sirius quien ha ido contando lo que vio en la mansión Malfoy por ahí Severus no Harry…- le respondió ella en un susurro.

Severus se cargó con la mirada al animago, y Severus la llevó agarrándola levemente de la mano hasta su lado en la mesa de profesores vacía si no fuese por Dumbledore que comenzaba de nuevo con las miraditas a Snape.

-Albus…

-oh Severus!, no te enfades es que me parece tan bonito…

-Albus…

-vale vale, pero que sepáis jóvenes que el ensayo dará comienzo después del desayuno…- Severus soltó un bufido y ambos continuaron desayunando.

Cuando terminaron Minerva ya había entrado en el gran comedor y se había sentado al lado del anciano director.

-Albus…- miró a Severus y a Hermione extrañada- se que tiene la protección de él pero que hace Hermione al lado de Severus?- el anciano sonrió.

-ooh Minerva querida es una larga historia.

-pero es extraño…

-el amor hace cosas extrañas…- la cara de la bruja palideció

-¡¿Qué?- Albus se levantó de pronto.

-en pocos minutos llegarán le resto de los miembros de la orden asi que daremos comienzo al ensayo para el baile de mañana ahora!- Todos se levantaron a excepción de Severus, Hermione lo miró seria sabía que no le gustaba, pero había que hacerlo.

-vamos…- le tendió la mano con disimulo y este tras quedarse mirándola un rato acepto y la agarró para dirigirse al medio del comedor ya sin mesas gracais a un encantamiento de Dumbledore.

-Bueno chicos!, las parejas de hoy nada tendrán que ver con las de mañana, pero las elegiré yo.

-Harry, tu bailarás con la profesora Mcgonagall- el joven palideció y la profesora se acercó a él emocionada.

-Remus, tu bailarás con Ginny Weley- Remus sonrió y se acercó a la joven que había llegado hacía escasos segundos con su madre.

-Sirius tu… tu bailarás con Molly!- la señora Weley dio un salto de alegría y fue dando saltitos con su rechoncho cuerpo hasta Sirius que no se sabía de que color tenía la cara.

-y Hermione… tu bailarás con- miró la cara de amenaza de muerte de Severus- tu bailarás con Severus.

Hermione no se movió del lugar por lo nerviosa que la ponía que todos la estuviesen mirando de forma tan exagerada, Severus al notar eso se movió hasta colocarse detrás de la joven y poner las manos en su cintura con disimulo por debajo de la capa para hacerla sentir más segura.

Comenzaron con los primeros pasos, no muy pegados y más sencillos que los que iba explicando Mcgonagall.

-quiero quese sujeten bien, venga aquí Señor Potter, esto no ha acabado- Harry volvió de mala gana al lado de su profesora.

-quiero que se acerquen más, sus cuerpos han de fluir juntos con la música y después que los hombres se preparen para levantar a su pareja…- miró a Severus con curiosidad al verlo agarrar asi a Hermione y este a ella con suficiencia i sarcasmo-… de baile.

Severus obedeció a eso como quien no quiere la cosa y pegó a Hermione contra su cuerpo, ella le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a dar los pasos más sencillos incluso llegando ella a apoyar su cabeza dulcemente sobre el hombro de él. Y asi continuo el ensayo, cada vez se hiba poniendo más complicado e intimo pero parecía que a las dos personas que menos les gustaban ese tipo de eventos lo estaban disfrutando en silencio…

* * *

_**Nueva actualización en Deviant art!**_

_**el nombre del dibujo es "Late at corridors ...SS/HG", en el perfil de "Sheysnape", galería.**_

**_si buscáis "Sheysnape" en el buscador y clicais al dibujo con ese nombre también os saldrá, si tenéis cuenta os agradecería mucho un comentario con vuestra opinión._**

**_un beso!_**

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**_MamaShmi: _**_Era obvio... es demasiado raro que Albus los deje solos sin interponerse tarde o temprano... XD me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^_

_**SakuraTachi:** Me alegro de que te gustase aqui tienes el siguiente! un beso^^_

_**QueenSlytherin:** uuuf ya verás... yo creo que Sirius no va a durar mucho vivo como siga molestando asi a Severus ;)_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Como no ^^, espero que te guste este capi!_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Yo creo que no merece la pena disimular delante de ese señor XD, total siempre se entera de todo... proxima parada: Baile!_

_**Guest (no em sale el nombre!^^)**: Si absolutamente Infraganti... peero a quien no pilla ese viejo loco, esa es la pregunta XD gracias por leer!_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, el viaje ha sido maravilloso y gracias por todos los comentarios, supongo que no tardaré en volver por que Londres e inglaterra en general me enamoran^^._**

**_Para MamaShmi, las fotos las subiré como muy tarde mañana y las podréis ver en mi perfil de DeviantArt, y por lo demás (y creo que lo más importante) mañana seguiré con el FanFic!_**

**_Un beso a toda/os y gracias por ser tan pacientes!_**

**_Saludos._**

**_SheySnape_**


	30. Chapter 30

El resto del día pasó sin ninguna complicación aparente para Severus, el ensayo no había estado mal, nunca le había gustado bailar ni siquiera estar en público, pero estando con ella la cosa cambiaba, además sabía que a ella tampoco le gustaba y que después del baile oficial al día siguiente podría tenerla solo para él, o eso esperaba. Todos se fueron a dormir pronto, Hermione por su parte estaba agotada asi que también se fue pronto a dormir, estaba realmente nerviosa por el baile del día siguiente.

Como siempre le pasaba a la castaña, el tiempo pasó volando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró a si misma vistiéndose con el vestido largo y negro que había escogido para la ocasión. Severus decidió hacer lo mismo, no había cambiado gran cosa, simplemente eligió una bonita túnica negra con pantalones del mismo con un tacto aterciopelado y una capa también negra con broches de plata en los hombros. Muy Snape.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos faltaban apenas veinte minutos para que el baile diese comienzo, por ello, decidieron quedarse un rato más en la habitación y descansar un poco para relajar los nervios.

Hermione había dejado su pelo completamente suelto y con unas suaves ondas castañas que contrastaban con elegancia al caer por encima de la tela negra.

-eh..estás muy guapa…- Severus estaba completamente rojo, no lo quería admitir, y de hecho no lo haría pero él también estaba muy nervioso.

-gracias… tu… tu también estás muy… elegante y…- Severus sonrió y la besó consuavidad, le encantaba cuando ella se ponía asi y no encontraba palabras, cuando le recordaba que ella después de todo era joven y aun le costaba abrirse completamente a un hombre como él.

-creo que será mejor que vallamos subiendo al gran comedor a no ser que queramos que Albus baje a buscarnos…

Hermione asintió y ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras de las mazmorras.

Loa dos se pararon cogidos de la mano delante de la inmesa puerta de madrea con detalles dorados del gran comedor.

Entraron algo separados para que no fuese demasiado obvio y se sentaron al lado del resto esperando a que Dumbledore diese comienzo al baile, allí se encontraban bastantes miembros de la orden amigos y también familiares relacionados con el colegio.

-Bienvenidos todos me alegra que la gran mayoría habeis decidido asistir, no quiero entreteneros mucho queridos amigos! Simplemente desear que paseis una buena velada!- el director hizo un gesto con gracia y se dirigió al centro del salón de baile que antes había sido un comedor con Mcgonagall.

-que comience el baile!- la música comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron a salir a bailar animadamente.

-me permite?- Severus le tendió la mano y ella aceptó ya que sabía que la siguiente canción sería la ensayada el día anterior.

- se que se lo he comentado antes profesor pero permítame decirle que está usted muy guapo…-Severus sonió ante la fomalidadq ue usaa paraprovoarlo.

-no me provoue Grange… no sea que tenga q bajarle puntos a su casa…

L baile prosiguió hasta que llegó el momento de un pequeño cierto organizado por Albus. Musica demasiado movida para Severus que torció el gesto en cuanto empezó a sonar, melodías y ritmos provocativos y más cercanos de lo que era decente comenzaron a hacer que los miembros de la roden bebieran y se animaran más de lo normal, hasta que le gran comedor se convirtió en una autentica fiesta.

-vamos Severus.. no seas soso… ven!- Severus la miró incrédulo, de verdad quería que bailase eso?

-Hermione no creo que… yo no…- pero ella lo agarró y lo llevó entre la jauría de gente con ella y comenzó a moverse con algo más de diversión y sensualidad cerca de él. Severus no sabía ni como estaba aguantándose las ganas de echarse encima de ella, y no tardó en darle la vuelta y posar sus manos en sus caderas mientras ella se movía y en susurrarle con suavidad al oído, las luces también bajaron dándole a todo un ambiente más suave y oscuro.

* * *

**_ Un poco cortito, lo se... pero es lo que tenía escrito así que os lo voy dejando y hoy me pongo a seguirla^^_**

**_un beso a toda/os=3_**


	31. Chapter 31

-Hermione… que…

Los movimientos de la joven eran cada vez más sensuales a pesar de la presencia del resto de la gente, Severus ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido der capaz de aguantar hasta ese punto, y el alcohol que tenían en sangre todos los presentes no ayudaba en absoluto. Realmente la deseaba, y la deseaba ya mismo, en ese instante y ahí pero a pesar de ser consciente de que la mayoría de ellos conocían su relación no le pareció correcto dejarse llevar por lo que poco a poco y sin que la castaña se diese cuenta la fue llevando hacia una de las paredes de los lados del comedor, donde nadie miraba.

Cuando la joven chocó con la espalda contra la pared se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el pocionista.

-valla… profesor, para no agradarle esta música se está dejando llevar mucho por ella no cree?

Severus la miró con desesperación no sabía cuántas veces tendría que repetirle que cada vez que lo trataba de usted o lo llamaba profesor en situaciones como esa lo descontrolaba completamente.

-Granger no juegue conmigo… no sería apropiado decirle lo que deseo ahora mismo aquí en público…

-a si profesor?... y que es lo que desea?, tengo alguna detención pendiente con usted? Por que no lo recuerdo…- el autocontrol de Severus empezaba a fallar con cada frase que ella dejaba salir por su boca.

-prometo que me voy a portar bien… me pondrá en detención?- lo miró como si fuese una niña a la que acababan de regañar mientras acariciaba el cuello de su túnica.

-puede que deba darle una pequeña lección por sabelotodo- no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus labios, ya nada importaba, si aquellos borrachos miembros de la orden o el mismísimo Los Voldemort estaba en aquel baile no tardo en probar el sabor de la boca de ella luchando con su lengua en una batalla llena de necesidad.

-Creo… mmh… Granger que este no es un buen lugar para darle una detención como manda Merlín…- de pronto y tras un mareo que no notaron con la intensidad que sentían en su interior aparecieron ambos en los aposentos de las mazmorras. Sin que se lo esperase Severus cargó a Hermione haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con las piernas y agarrándola del trasero hasta dejarla de nuevo contra la fría pared de las mazmorras. Tiró del vestido intentando sacarlo con desesperación pero ante la impaciencia y con un ligero _desvisstio _se deshizo de la prenda y des resto de la ropa de la joven.

-Valla si que tiene ganas de ponerme en detención profesor Snape…

-no puede ni imaginárselo señorita Granger… créame….- la voz de él se escuchaba completamente nublada por el deseo.

Sin más miramientos dejó que ella se encargase del broche de su pantalón mientras él lo hacía con los botones y la capa hasta quedar en un simple bóxer de color negro, el cual no tardó en desaparecer.

Él se dispuso a subir a la cama cuando ella se levantó y dio dos pasos atrás intentando picarle para que la siguiera.

-oh vamos Granger… no juegues conmigo… Hermione…

-vamos profesor no se ponga así, viendo que aunque sea buena me va a poner en detención…- a la velocidad de la luz Severus se colocó detrás de ella acariciando todo su cuerpo y presionándolo hacia el suyo.

-que yo sepa no sabe si mi detención va a gustarle o no… creía que era usted más valiente Granger…

-eso no lo dudes…- en un despiste de la castaña Severus logró coger us varita y en un ligero aireo Hermione se vio atada a los postes de la cama por los brazos, y lo que más le asusto. Boca-abajo y de espaldas a Severus de forma que no podía ver sus movimientos. Sintió como el colchón de la cama hacía un ruido sedo y como se hundía un poco más cuando él se subió prácticamente pudo imaginárselo gateando de espaldas a ella.

-pro… profesor…

-ssh… soy yo el que impone las detenciones, no deberías prejuzgarme asi… no he dicho que no te valla a gustar…

Sintió los labios del mortífago en su espalda y poco a poco todo su peso sobre ella, su duro miembro rozando sus nalgas haciendo que tirase de las cuerdas sin éxito y se estremeciese de deseo.

-por favor…

-si?

-Severus por favor…

-ssh…. Que modales son esos?

-profesor Snape?- él sonrió para si mismo, no sabía si lo mucho que lo excitaba eso lo hacía ser un depravado o simplemente lo había necesitado por demasiado tiempo.

-así me gusta…- flexionó un poco las rodillas de la joven para tener mejor acceso y guió su miembro hacia la entrada de ella sin dejar de besar su espalda.

-espero que esto le haga recapacitar sobre la forma de dirigirse hacia mi…

Entro en ella de un tirón, la cama chocó con fuerza contra la pared haciendo un sonido sordo y un fuerte grito salió de la boca de la joven. Severus continuó embistiendo mientras daba suaves mordiscos en su cuello y lo succionaba y besaba con pasión, era tan duro que Hermione comenzó a volverse loca de lo agradable que podía ser aquella mezcla entre el dolor y el placer.

Aminoró un poco la marcha para susurrarle jadeante al oído.

-va a prometerme que va a portarse bien? Mmh…?

-solo quiero que no pares… por Merlín…!

-Severus volvió a aumentar el ritmo.

-esa no es forma de dirigirse a su profesor Granger…

-Severuuus… por Merlín- con un simple chasquido de los dedos la dejó suelta de las cuerdas pero puso sus manos encima de las de ella para inmovilizarla.

-Hermione…- su voz también parecía una súplica, no podía soportar tal placer, mezclado con todo lo que solo ella podía hacerle sentir dejándose explotar en lo más profundo de su ser llevándosela con el a un inminente orgasmo y colisionando contra su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla.

* * *

**_Holaaa!_**

**_bueno ya estoy aquí, lo que no se es por cuanto tiempo, pero intentaré actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. Por ahora terminaré esta historia eso lo tengo claro y en cuanto alguna idea loca venga ami mente me pondré con una nueva pero necesito descansar jeje, gracias por haber sido tan pacientes y por acordaros de ella._**

**_un beso muy fuerte, y espero sus reviews!=3_**

**_SheySnape._**


End file.
